Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Clear Skies
by Cre Ookami
Summary: When a devastating fire up heaves their normal lives, three girls go to a wise man, who tells them the only way to survive is to find Eragon and join him... Part 1
1. Prologue

Since summer has come and school's out, I have nothing to do. So, I'm going to be putting up this story, which I've been working on all semester. Reviews are welcome, just please don't flame. Thanks! Oh and by the way, I'm not very good at summaries. Consider yourself warned...

Title: Shur'tugal abr Voetta

Summery: When a devastating fire up heaves their normal lives, three girls go to a wise man, who tells them the only way to survive is to find and join Eragon...

A/N: There are some words in the Ancient Language that aren't actually in the ancient language. Supposedly the wonderful Christopher Paolini used old Norse for the Ancient Language, so any words you don't recognize are probably from there. I'll put in translations if they aren't words actually used by Paolini. And no, that's not really my lock code.

Voetta: Hope

* * *

PROLOGUE

The pristine white hallways were cramped, humid, and full of loud kids swarming in from outside, shaking water from their hair and basking in the warmth of the building, a welcome change from the near freezing temperatures outdoors. Students yelled to friends across hallways and down stairs, each seeking to be herd over the sound of slamming lockers and their fellow students. The yelling of teachers attempting (and failing) to restore order melded with everything else to produce a discordant symphony of chaos. It was, in other words, a normal day at Valentino Middle School.

The bell rang, sending students scurrying to class and giving the overworked vice principal a much needed break. He scanned the foyer one last time, searching for stragglers. Seeing no one, he turned and headed back towards the office. As soon as he was out of sight, twelve cloaked persons slipped through the door. The tallest one spoke.

"Find her. No one is to leave or enter this building without being checked. Every floor, every room, every child and adult. The king wants her, alive! Understood?" The eleven others nodded. "Good. Now go!" As quickly as they had appeared they were gone, searching for one student amongst hundreds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day passed normal, or as close to normal as you could get at Valentino MS. In advanced geometry, two kids broke out of class with two quarters and managed to get the vice principal's chair out of the office and onto the school "rock" without getting caught. In science, the frog dissection went awry when a frog went flying across the classroom and landed in the teacher's lap. But, besides the odd kink, the day went normally. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the final bell rang. Students poured out of the classrooms, congratulating each other on the tricks that had been played on unsuspecting teachers. Not one of them noticed the eleven cloaked people drifting around them, grunting to each other.

It was an eighth grade girl who noticed them first, along with smell of rotten meat. Shivering, she pressed herself in with the other students, allowing them to sweep her along into the eighth grade wing. As she entered she caught a glimpse of red hair and red eyes. Then she was surrounded, caught out in the open, the students that had been encircling her gone. In their place were the eleven cloaked figures. Except their cloaks had been discarded, showing their inhuman features, their twisted faces and horns, and large supply of weapons. Outside the circle, her classmates were gathered around, looking at her with wide, bewildered eyes. Wasting no time, the trapped girl dropped her books and began searching the crowd mentally, looking for three particular people. Almost as soon as she began searching she found them: Julia, Cassidy, and Miranda, each one chosen in advance for their special qualities, in case the plan had gone awry, as it had. She alerted them to her presence while keeping an eye on the things surrounding her.

_Listen!_ She spoke mentally to them, not allowing them time to be surprised. _You know of the Inheritance Cycle, correct? Eragon, those books? They are real. These are urgals, and the shade Durza is around somewhere nearby. You three must leave here. Open your lockers, you will find things in them that were not there before. Open my locker also. The code is 16-32-8. Do not open the packs until you are far away and safe! Go carefully! _Before they could pull away from the contact she sent them a quick series of images, outlining the path they would have to take, then extracted herself from their minds. During the entire exchange she hadn't taken her eyes off the urgals. Suddenly, on an unheard or seen command two of the urgals parted, allowing Durza to step into the circle.

He ignored the urgals and glared at her. "Where are they?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course you do. Where are they? Where are the eggs that were hidden here before the Fall?" The girl was silent. "Speak!" As he barked the order she faintly heard the sound of a locker closing. Inwardly she sighed in relief. As long as they got out of the building, they would be safe. Durza wouldn't be able to reach them.

"They are gone. You failed. What will happen to poor Durza when the king learns?" She knew how unwise it was to taunt him, but she couldn't resist the one jibe.

Durza growled out a word and the girl fell to her knees, crying out in pain. "Perhaps you believe you can keep your secrets," he hissed. "Perhaps you believe you can protect you race, protect the dragons! But you are wrong. I know the truth. If you will not speak willingly, then I will pull the secrets from you." He spoke one more word and the girl collapsed, unconscious. He picked her up and slung her over the shoulder of the nearest urgal while barking orders to them. As one, the urgals marched out with the girl, leaving Durza to face the assembled students and teachers alone. He savored the look of fear on their faces, not noticing that there were three less students than when he had first arrived.

"And as for you," he said, grinning evilly, "you will remember nothing of this. Gata hugin!" He spun about, his robes billowing out behind him as he strode out of the building. As he stepped through the doors he yelled, "Brisingr!" and, with a flash of red, the building began to burn.

* * *

Luke: He's on the dark side! He burned down the school! With all thoes poor kids inside...

Vader: Do not mourn, my son. They probably deserved it. Come to the dark side! We have cookies!

Luke: Oh yeah? Well, we have fresh baked chocolate chip muffins. So there!

Vader: Sweet! Can I be a rebel?

Luke: And cake and pies and tarts and cupcakes and donuts and and- and-

Me: Ok, enough with the pastries! Are you gonna say it or not!?

Vader: Yes, son. We must say the disclaimer (since she forgot it) and tell the punny, normal humans to review. Then we shall rule the galaxy as Father and Son. Review or I will Force choke you! Muhahahaha!

Luke: And she doesn't own Eragon. Or Durza. Or the urgals, or elves, or magic, or dwarves, or-

Me: They get the point!

Luke: Oh. Ok. Bye-bye.


	2. Leaving the World we Know

Disclaimer (cuz I almost forgot it in chapter one): I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. It belongs to Paolini. I do own the Melting Gate of Sylivia, thought. And Miranda, Cassidy, Julia, and Ari belong to me. Also, all the school names and places are mine.

Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

Keyriea: Um, Bush doesn't come into this. Ever.

Padawan Aikanaro: If you want a reason your not, read your review.

Jack: Prologues don't have endings. They're supposed to make you want to read more.

Mirima14: Glad you like it.

* * *

Three lone figures gazed across the rain swept football field, hoods pulled up against the wind and rain, and watched their school burn, musing over what had just happened. They stood for a long time, watching as the fire consumed the school. They stood there, silent, watching people pour out of the building like ants from a destroyed ant mound, until the first fire trucks began to pull up.

Cassidy broke the silence. "Come on guys, we'd better get out of here before they start looking for us."

"What was she thinking?" Miranda asked. "She tells us to open our lockers and take out the thingies but to not open them, then shows us a bunch of pictures that tell us we have to go to Tucker Elementary and do God knows what. Then she gets taken captive by a creepy guy with red eyes."

"Durza," Cassidy supplied. "His name is Durza."

Julia spoke for the first time. "I don't get it either, but I trust Ari. She's smart; she knows what she's doing. She's not gonna have us go on some stupid 'quest' just because, right?"

"True," Miranda agreed reluctantly.

"So, Tucker Elementary. That not to far. The closest bus stop is Boehme Ave. We can catch a bus to Malendruccolo St. and then walk to Healey-Hill Drive and Tucker Elementary. I have money left over from lunch, it should be enough to get three bus tickets." Cassidy pulled out her left over lunch money as she spoke. "Come on."

Cassidy led them to the stop. Miranda was perfectly content to let her lead, since she had no idea what to do. She walked with Julia in silence, a few paces behind Cassidy. She pulled her coat up to her chin to try to shield herself from the wind and rain, which seemed to have doubled in force.

The money bought a ticket for each of them with a dollar left over. The ride was relatively quiet, each girl lost in her own thoughts, and they were the only people on the bus, due to the weather. The bus dropped them off and they walked the last couple of blocks to the school, thought the wind was blowing against them the whole way. By the time they reached the school the wind was howling and it had started to sleet.

"What's with the weather?" Miranda yelled over the wind.

"Dunno," Julia screamed back. "What now?"

"We have to get to the playground and find two trees that seem to grow together and look like a gate," Cassidy informed them, trying to be heard.

"Here!" Julia yelled.

"Now say 'Eka aí fricai abr Ariana dröttningu' and they'll change." Cassidy ordered.

"Change…how?" Julia asked warily.

"I'm not sure." They shared a look of worry and doubt, each of them wondering what they were really doing there. A bunch of questions circled around their heads: where was Ari; what if it was all just an elaborate joke; why were they even there; what if it didn't work? They stood in front of the trees, doubtful.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere just standing here." Miranda said, stepping up to the trees. She thrust aside her doubts and really looked at the two trees for the first time.

At first they looked like two regular live oaks, growing about five feet apart, close enough that they formed a sort of gate or doorway. On a closer inspection, however, she saw that they were actually growing together, meshing into one tree with two trunks. Centered above the gap in the trunks, where the branches were most numerous, were a few branches that were a different color than the surrounding limbs. They seemed to form a sort of S, with two dots like a backwards yin yang symbol, without the different colors and the circle. Focusing her attention on the sign, Miranda spoke quietly, her voice carried away by the wind. "Eka aí fricai abr Ariana Dröttningu." She stepped back and all three girls watched as the trees began to shine and the symbol between them glowed gold. There was a flash of light, like a supernova, or the explosion of the Death Star, that expanded outwards, illuminating the playground and leaving them blinded for a moment. When the light faded, the tree was gone and in its place was a golden door. In place of the trunks were two gold pillars with engravings. The doors were gold. Etched between them was the S symbol, but there were three stars around it, a large one above the sign and a smaller one on each side. All three glowed faintly. Above the door, on the arch, were the words 'Sylivia, Varden abr du Grinds.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Julia exclaimed

"Totally," Cassidy agreed. They stood there in the rain, the weather having cleared, and watched water roll down the doors to the ground.

"Welcome," called a voice, "to the Melting Gate of Sylivia! How may I help you?" The three girls jumped. So focused had they been on the gate, they hadn't noticed the man come up behind them. He was well dressed, with dark hair and tanned skin. He had the faintest trace of an accent and looked to be about twenty years old. He stood about six feet tall. He smiled at the girls.

"Well? How may I help you?"

"Uh, someone sent us. And did you say the gate was melting?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. They have been ever since Queen Madison left. One day it will disappear entirely, and the way shall be shut until another gate is found. But you are not here to hear me talk about a melting gate. You say someone sent you. Who?

"Ari," Miranda replied instantly.

"Ari?" He looked puzzled. "I do not know an Ari."

"Maybe you know her as Ariana?" Cassidy suggested.

His face cleared and he seemed to really look at the girls for the first time. He took in their wet clothes, the worry in their eyes, and the oddly shaped packages on their backs. His face became grave.

"I see that there is a story here, and one that should not be told out in the open. Come inside, dry yourselves and get warm. Then we will speak with the Master. Come! In, quickly. Already we have tarried out here to long!"

The man opened the doors and led them through. Miranda looked up at the arch as great drops of liquid gold rolled down and splashed at their feet. It was almost as if the gate was crying. Once they walked through, the man turned and whispered something to the gate, closing it. As the doors swung shut, it seemed to Miranda that a door to her old life was closing too, and that nothing could ever be the same.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter! Yay! Now review! Review or else I'll set my chaotic Jedi Apprentice elf person on you! MUHAHAHAHA!

And for any of you who were wondering all the school and street names (Valentino, Boehme, Hill, Healey, Malendruccolo, & Tucker) are names of my old teachers. :D


	3. Meeting the Master

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Me no own,  
You no sue!

Yeah, I don't own the poem either... sad to say... However, I do own Sylivia. It belongs to me! It's all mine!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Along with the Master, Ari, Miranda, Cassidy, Julia, and David.

AikanaroTruly: I'm not even gonna bother replying...

Jack: Thank you.

A/N: the underlined paragraphs are the letters.

* * *

About half and hour later, Miranda found herself seated between Julia and Cassidy in front of a roaring fire in a room with no electric lighting. After being ushered through the gate, the man had led them into a building and through countless halls to the room they were in. He had started a fire, then disappeared for a while, then had reappeared with tea and a plate of sandwiches and scones. He had fussed over them, and just recently left again, leaving the girls alone.

"If Ari were here she'd be talking about how tea and sandwiches are the typical five o' clock meal in Brittan or wherever," Julia said.

"Yeah. She'd be going on about how it made her feel British, then she'd start talking with an accent that was actually Australian or something." Miranda smiled.

"Or Chinese. I wish she were here, at least to explain herself," Cassidy mused.

"But, alas, she isn't here. However, I may be able to tell you some things in her stead. Or, rather, she may have left some things from us to learn from. The packs you have, for example. I can, in the very least, explain what this place is, as I'm sure you are wondering." The girls turned to the voice. Standing in the doorway was an old man, standing tall despite his obvious age. He had a long white beard that reached his belt and white hair that reached his shoulders, and a pointed cap. His twinkling blue eyes were full of wisdom.

Julia, always the adventurous one, was the first to get over her shock of seeing him. "Who are you?"

"He looks kinda like Gandalf. Or Dumbledore," Miranda observed.

"Or, if you cut his beard and hair, he might be Obi-Wan Kenobi. You know, the old one, in episode four," Cassidy added.

"Or he could be Merlin!" Julia exclaimed, playing the game.

The old man smiled. "No, I am not any of those people, much as I might look it."

"Who are you then?" Miranda asked.

"He's the Master." The man from the gate was back.

"Yes. I am called the Master, or sometimes the Mentor."

"Sounds like a tarot card," Cassidy muttered. The man paid no attention to the interruption.

"David explained your meeting to me. I believe I can help you sort out some things, but first I must know, what did Ariana tell you before you left?"

"How do you know we left?" Julia asked.

"You're here, aren't you? What happened?"

"She said..." Cassidy wracked her brains. "She spoke in our minds. Like they do in Eragon. She said it was real and she was being kidnapped by urgals…"

"And Durza," supplied Julia. "Don't forget Durza."

"Right. She told us to get away with stuff she had put in our lockers and hers. We had to get the packages," Cassidy gestured to the packs at their feet, "and leave. She told us not to open them 'til we were far away and safe.' Then she showed us pictures of where to go and was gone."

"What next?"

Miranda spoke. "Durza asked 'where are they?' and she said she didn't know. She said something else, insulted him, I think, 'cuz he growled something and she fell down. I'm not quite sure what happened, I was busy with the locker. Anyways, he started talking about protecting someone or something and pulling out secrets. It didn't sound nice. Then he said another word and she fainted. He picked her up and threw her over an urgal's shoulder. We left then."

"He set the school on fire," Julia spoke quietly.

"Yes. Durza likes fire." The Master sighed and gazed into the fire. They all sat in silence for a moment before the Master spoke again. "Many terrible things have occurred, and many more will, but here you are safe. I believe you may open the things left for you."

The girls grabbed the four things. There were two leather sacks, a leather wrapped parcel, and an envelope.

"Me first," declared Cassidy. Her package was longer than the others, not an actual pack but a leather wrapped object. Carefully, she unwrapped the object. She pulled away the leather, revealing three beautiful swords. There were three, each a different hue: purple, golden red, and blue silver. They were of middling length with a grip slightly longer than normal. Each had an inscription.

"There's a note," Cassidy noticed. "Dear Cassidy, Julia, and Miranda, I give you these swords in hope that you will never need them, though I doubt you will be that lucky. They will never dull or break. The purple one is for Cassidy, Julia, yours is the red-gold one. Miranda's is the blue-silver. Use them well, Ariana. Wow. They're amazing."

Miranda and Cassidy leaned in to examine them. Miranda's was a silvery blue color, like ice or moonlight. Julia's was golden red, like the rising sun, and Cassidy's was purple, like the light right after the sun has set.

Miranda picked up her sword. There was a rune on the hilt and the sheath, but she couldn't decipher it.

"They are beautiful, deadly weapons. Perhaps you will have time to learn to use them before you leave here. Next pack!"

"Oooh, my turn." Julia grabbed her pack and undid the straps before pulling out four beautifully bound books. They were bound like books from the Middle Ages, with two leather covers, a wooden spine, and hand painted covers.

"They're the books. Look! Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and the fourth book. It hasn't even been published yet!" she exclaimed.

"They are very special. Do not loose them," the Master warned.

"Here's the note: Dear Julia, Miranda, and Cassidy, I believe these might help you. They will, at least, give you something to read, which is a blessing on long, dull nights. Use the information they give to your advantage, without destroying the story. Good luck, Ariana."

"That sounds like she wants us to, I dunno, enter the story," Julia said.

"Of course. You are the three she chose to carry out her task in case she couldn't. She is…unable to carry out her task, so you are doing it."

"Oh. Okay, I guess."

"I'm next, then," Miranda said, reaching into her pack and pulling out the first thing she touched, which was a note. "Dear Miranda, Cassidy, and Julia, Inside this pack is what you must protect. Let no one you are not certain is an ally know of their existence. They are the reason I was in your world. Let no harm come to them. They are in your care. Be careful! –Ariana."

Slowly, carefully, Miranda upended the bag onto the table. Out of it four objects came tumbling. Four dragon eggs: a purple one, a golden-red one, a silver blue one, and a silvery-green one.

"They're amazing," Julia breathed. The other two nodded, astonished. Even the Master seemed to surprised to speak.

"She did it," he whispered. "She actually did it. I cannot believe it."

"Did what?" Cassidy asked. The Master shook his head in disbelief and didn't answer. All he said was "Open the envelope."

"Shall I?" asked Julia. Without waiting for an answer she opened it and began reading the letter inside.

"Miranda, Julia, and Cassidy,

My three friends, I know I can count on you to do what is needed. I am sorry you were thrown into this headfirst without warning. If you are reading this it means our enemies have captured me and you are now our only hope. I understand that you do not know what is happening around you. I will do my best to explain what led up to this and leave the Master to explain where you are.

First, you all know that the last dragon egg is in Galbatorix's possession. The False King has been attempting to have it hatch to someone loyal to him, but to no avail. These four eggs in your care should help turn the tide of the war, if they hatch to people that oppose the rule of the traitor, and allow the King to be killed, restoring peace to the land.

But how did I come by these treasures? A long time ago, before the Fall, a few eggs were smuggled out of Alagaësia and into your world. Knowing how badly we were doing in the war, I was sent to come to your world and bring back the eggs. Sadly, of the many brought here, I could only find these four in all the time I searched your world.

I am sorry for throwing you into this without your consent, but you must see that you are out only hope in bringing the dragons back and getting rid of the king. Be brave my friends, be brave. Our hopes rest on you.

Waíse Varden,

Ariana"

"Wow," Cassidy spoke first. "All the time we knew her she was scouring the globe for dragon eggs. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Miranda agreed. "You know, we should probably burn the note. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"You speak truly. Look over it once more, and then we shall feed it to the fire. Afterwards we will find you a place to sleep. Would you prefer to share a room or sleep separately?"

"I think we'd like to share a room," Cassidy said.

"What did she mean, you could explain where we are?" Julia asked.

"This place, Sylivia. Would you like to hear its history?" The Master offered.

"Yeah."

"Very well. Sylivia is the land of the Gates. From here you may enter any world, simply by finding the gate and knowing the words to open it. Here is a sanctuary for anyone who knows how to enter. Long ago many wise people came together and found that they could travel between alternate worlds and even universes by entering this land. They built the building and selected a master to care for all who entered here. Since then it has been used as a sort of way house for travelers between worlds.

"Who was Queen Madison, then?"

"Queen Madison and her friends were the ones who opened the door to your world. There was one, long ago, but it was forgotten and it crumbled. Queen Madison and her group found the door and opened it. Now it melts, for it has been forgotten by all but the barest few, who keep it from disappearing entirely. But still, it will melt totally, and no one will be able to go between your world and here. Not from that gate, at least."

"So there are other doors to our world?"

"Yes. But they are far away."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the story, it was interesting."

"You are welcome. Now, David shall show you to a room. David!"

David stepped through the door from where he had been waiting outside. The three girls repacked their gifts and followed David to their room.

* * *

Tell me what you think. It ain't gonna get better if ya'll don't tell me what's wrong! REVEIW! My chaotic Jedi Apprentice elf person is totally cool with attacking people for me, I asked.


	4. Learning to Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, it belongs to Paolini. So don't sue me or anything.

AikanaroTruly: uh... thanks for reviewing...

Kyriea: Dragons don't hatch for anyone. Besides, if they did that they couldn't get them to the Varden. If you review a lot I might name one after you...

Azaelia: Thanks :D

Jack: hahahahahaNo. I doubt it, anyways. Romance? It's the fourth chapter of an adventure fic, not Twilight.

mirima14: whats up with you people and romance? Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Late that night, Miranda lay sandwiched between Julia, who was snoring, and Cassidy, who was muttering about cheese. Her mind was teeming with what they had learned earlier that day and sleep was elusive. David had led them to a room on the second floor that had a big bed, a large chair, and a balcony looking over a central courtyard. The room was painted a dark blue and the bed was a lighter shade. The only light in the room was candles and whatever sunlight came through the doors leading to the balcony. But the sun had long since set and the candles had been blown out. The only thing that illuminated the room was a single shaft of moonlight, streaming in through the balcony doors.

Giving in to the fact that sleep wasn't going to come, Miranda sighed and clambered off the bed, making sure she didn't wake the other two. She padded over to the balcony doors and opened them and stepped out onto the balcony, which looked over a central courtyard garden. There was a labyrinth with a fountain in the center. From the second floor it was easy to see the circles and trace the path. Around the labyrinth was a garden of flowering plants. Up in the sky a full moon shone down on the garden, bathing it in pale light. The stars were brighter than Miranda had ever seen them, and she could easily find the big dipper and a few other constellations and stars she knew. It was cool out, and there was a slight breeze.

As she looked over the garden she thought of the things Ari had left them. She had finished Eragon late that afternoon and had started Eldest. She hadn't worked with Cassidy on "learning to wield a sword" as Julia had put it, but she had finished the book and wasn't quite as clueless. She'd found out that the language they'd spoken to open the gate was the Ancient Language and that the runes on their swords were their names, thought she still couldn't read them. She longed to try some magic.

Why not, she thought to herself. It wont hurt to try. There's no way it'll work anyways. Focusing her attention on the air above her open palm, she muttered "Brisingr." Nothing happened.

"Ah well," she said out loud. "It's not like I was expecting anything." She took one last look around the garden before stumbling inside and closing the door. Sleep had finally caught up with her. She crawled back into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams were odd. She dreamt of urgals with red hair and of Ajhad singing the school song with Saphira. She dreamt that the school principal was fighting Murtagh with a pencil and her teacher was a dwarf named Knurla. But the last dream she had that night was clear and simple.

_Two people were sitting on a cot in a cell, huddled together for warmth. A single beam of moonlight illuminated them. The one on the right had hair black as night. The other had hair golden like the sun. The black-haired one suddenly lifted her head, seeming to look right at Miranda._

_"There is a presence here," she murmured to her companion. The girl on the left raised her head slightly to look at the other, then stiffened._

_"Miranda," she breathed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miranda awoke breathing hard. That girl had known her. There was no way she had actually been in that cell, yet those people had noticed her. How? Was she supposed to help them? Why did she feel like she had to rush off and save them? She wasn't LUke Skywalker, saving people wasn't her job. She shook her head. She'd deal with that later.

Sitting up Miranda glanced around. Out the window she could see the sun was rising. She smiled evilly and looked at Julia and Cassidy, who were sleeping peacefully. She carefully stood up…

Then jumped and fell on top of the other two, jolting them awake.

"Rise and shine! It's a new day, full of magic and ponies and sword fighting lessons and other magical awesome-tastical stuff! Up, up!" She bounced up and down on the bed, making sure they couldn't get back to sleep.

"Wha'd'ya want?" Julia mumbled.

"Why can't we sleep longer?" Cassidy moaned.

" 'Cuz once we're traveling we'll have to get up with the sun. May as well start now."

"Fine," Cassidy grumbled. "You wanna learn to fight?"

"I thought I should know."

"K. Change out of that nightgown and I'll teach you. Did anyone leave us clothes?"

"Yeah. Here," Julia called. She had stuck her head out the door and had found three neatly folded piles of clothes, along with breakfast. They quickly changed out of the nightgowns they'd been given and into the clothes. Each had a long sleeved shirt, a leather vest, leather pants, a sword belt with a pouch, and a pair of sturdy boots.

"I feel like an actor in costume," Cassidy said.

"I know. I feel ready for combat," Miranda agreed.

"Let's see if you really are ready. We'll find a place to practice. Come on," Cassidy told them.

They'd just slid their sheathes into their belts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Miranda called. David entered.

"The Master said you might want some schooling in the art of swordsmanship. Or woman-ship. I might be able to teach you some things, if you wish to learn."

"Of course we would. Lead on," Julia said.

He led them down a flight of stairs and to the end of a long hallway to a large, empty room with mirrors, like a dance studio. "We may practice here. We'll warm up first, then I will teach you."

After warming up, David made them practice their footwork. When they had it down, he taught them simple parries, cuts, thrusts, and such. They learned quickly, and David said they had a natural grace with a sword. By lunchtime they knew the footwork, the six basic parries(1, 2, 3, 4, 5a, & 5b), and a few basic cuts. They ate a quick lunch, then David gave them wooden swords that were almost exactly like their own.

"Now that you know the basic stuff, I want to see how well you do in a real fight. Julia, you and Miranda are first. Get creative, and don't hurt each other. You can't cut anyone, but these can still break bone if you swing hard enough. I don't wish to cut practice short because someone has a broken arm. Ready? Go."

Miranda and Julia faced off. Miranda stood ready, waiting for Julia to move first. As Julia lunged, Miranda danced back, hitting the wooden sword away before responding with a quick strike of her own. The two danced back and forth for a while, giving simple, easy blows. Then Miranda decided to "get creative." She swung her "sword" in an arc to Julia's head, then twisted at the last moment so it was even with her heart. Julia, who had held her stick up in the 5a position to catch the head cut, couldn't move fast enough to protect her torso. Miranda slid her sword up to rest on Julia's collarbone.

"Good job. Julia, good start, lovely lunge. Miranda, nice move, though it wont fool quicker opponents. Either way, great job you two. Miranda and Cassidy, you're next."

Once again, Miranda stood ready. This time, however, Miranda made the first move, spinning while she cut at Cassidy's side. Cassidy's "sword" came flying to protect herself, then she replied immediately with an overhead cut, her sword moving almost by itself. Cassidy would be harder to beat than Julia. Miranda's riposte came quickly. Their dance had begun.

Back and forth they fought, their moves simple but quick, with a few fancy thing thrown in. Neither gained the upper hand. Cassidy blocked the move Miranda had done that had worked so well on Julia. As they circled around the room, the only sound heard was the clack of wood on wood. As their sticks met once more, Miranda had an idea. Twisting her stick around Cassidy's, she yanked, sending the "sword" flying out of Cassidy's hand and leaving her undefended. Then she swung her stick back to rest next to her neck.

David and Julia clapped. "Well done. Well done indeed. I think that's enough for today, we'll do more tomorrow. Go on, shoo. Dinner will be brought up to you around six. Your room is up the stairs, on the hallway on the left. Last room on the right. Bye." David collected the stick swords, then left.

"Wow, guys. That was awesome!" Julia exclaimed as they left the room. "Wish I was that good."

"You weren't bad yourself," Cassidy told her. "Miranda, that was amazing. Were did you learn that stuff?"

"I dunno. It just came to me, I guess. You were really good too, that stuff Ari told you really came in handy."

"Yeah. I suppose that's why she showed me that. 'Cuz she knew I might need it."

"Probably," Miranda agreed.

By then they had reached their room. Miranda instantly plopped herself down in the chair with Eldest. Julia and Cassidy were playing war with a deck of cards Cassidy had found. They spent the evening like that. Dinner was brought up, eaten, and cleaned up. After a while they retired to bed. It had been a long day and they quickly fell into dreamless sleep.

Miranda was woken in the middle of the night by knocking on their door. Without waiting for an answer, the knocker, David, burst in.

"Wake! Quickly! You must get dressed!"

Julia blinked groggily, "Wha-"

"Urgals have entered this sanctuary. They are looking for you! You must leave!" That woke them. "I'll wait for you to dress. Meet me outside as soon as you can. Don't forget your gifts. Hurry." He left them to change quickly. They buckled on their swords onto their belts, grabbed the two packs, and ran out of the room.

"Follow me. We must be quick and quiet. This way." He led them outside into the garden Miranda had been looking at. Behind them the red haze of fire rose into the sky, along with the dimly heard screams of terrorized people.

David led them out of the garden, down countless paths until they reached a stable. Behind them smoke filled the air.

"You will need horses. Julia, yours is the first stall on the right, the bay gelding. His name is Istalri. Miranda, yours is the next stall over, the black mare with the star. Her name is Evarinya, though she prefers Rinya. Cassidy, your horse is the grey one, first stall on the left. His name is Arget. They're already saddled and bags have been packed for you. When you get back out here I'll open the gate for you."

Each girl mounted her horse, then rode them out of the stable to where David was waiting. They followed him down to a grove of trees. He stopped them in front of two trees that were growing into each other, like the ones they'd entered through. David said something quietly and the trees began to glow. The girls shielded their eyes as they flashed gold and changed into the gate.

"Go quickly now. Stay safe. Good luck." He watched as they rode through the gate before speaking the words to close it. The sky behind him was filled with smoke and the fire could be seen in the distance. Screams of frightened people and animals drifted to them on the night breeze. He waved as the gate shut. Just as the doors were about to close he shouted "Quel marth." Then he was gone.

The gate dimmed and then, once more, was only two oddly shaped trees with interlocking branches. For better or worse, the three girls were in Alagaësia.

* * *

Another chapter up. Yay! Now you have to review. I'll update after I get at least five reviews. But I like it when I get more!!!!!!

There is a bit of LOTR elvish in here. Here's your translation.  
Quel marth-good luck.

And if your wondering (or even if you dont care at all) Sylivia is like, the center of the universe. Its the Land of the Gates. Anyone can live there if they know how to get there, so people speak a lot of different languages. Thats why David can speak Elvish, and the Aincent Language, Huttese, and Hapan. And a few others.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_(please)


	5. Author Note

Ok, well, hullo peoples!!!!!! I had to update, even if I'm not really updating, ya know? Anyways...

Im going to North Carolina for the next, umm... four weeks, so idk if I'm gonna have internet access (is that how you spell it?), so i doubt I'll be updating. Sorry. Mostly.

Anyways...

I have a few questions, please answer them when you review:

1: would you prefer one really long story(this one) or a new story for each book in the quartet?

2:...i cant ask this one now, remind me later

3: ah, sithspit, i forgot it OH! I remember! i was thinking about a gollum meets the wonder pets fic, what'd'ya think?

4: should i change my pen name?

5:*force persuasion* you will answer my questions...

I

have

nothing

else

to

say,

I'm

just

doing

this

so

you

can

use

the

scroll

thingy.

:D

answer my questions when you review!!!!!!!!!!!!

-totallyNsane


	6. Goodbye Brom

I'm back from camp! And since Miranda wanted me to update as soon as I could, here ya go. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

a person: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you like it. Is your story on fanfic or fictionpress? can i read it?

mirima14: Be patient. I'm working on it. And you're onto me... Whatever shall I do?

KYRIE: Yes, you did. Thanks.

Azaelia: Thank you, glad you like it. :D

* * *

The three sat astride their horses. It was the middle of the night and the stars shone down brightly. The moon was nearly full and illuminated the uninhabited land surrounding them.

"Well," said Cassidy, "what now?"

"Let's find a place to camp for tonight. We can decide what to do in the morning. Who'll take first watch?" No one answered. "Me. Ok then. Julia, you'll be next, then Cassidy. Now let's find somewhere to crash."

They found a sheltered spot behind a couple of boulders. Attached to the saddles, as David had said, were packs for them and a bedroll each, and pickets. Julia, ever the horsewoman, picketed the horses nearby. Then she and Cassidy laid out their bedrolls and Miranda climbed on top of a rock to keep watch. After a couple hours, she woke Julia, who in turn woke Cassidy at the end of her watch. The night passed.

The rising sun woke the sleepers. They gathered together after packing away the bedrolls and talked about what to do next.

"We could at least go through the saddle bags," Julia suggested. They grabbed their packs and looked through them.

"I have… clothes, a hair brush, a dagger, a hat, sunscreen, food… oh, look! A letter from David!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Dear girls,

Please excuse my untidy scrawl. I do not have the time I need to explain fully, so this letter must suffice.

The night you entered the land from Sylivia was (or is) three days and four nights before Brom is stabbed. I would recommend, and the Master agrees with me, that you head south to the sandstone hills so you meet Eragon and Murtagh and have a chance to speak with Brom before he dies. Julia has the compass. If you time it right, you will reach the place just after Eragon and Murtagh. You are to bring the eggs to the Varden and tell no one of your story without having them swear in the Ancient Language not to tell anyone without your permission. Speak with Brom if at all possible, tell him 'Ariana has survived and brings the Varden a gift.' He'll understand. Burn this letter.

-David"

"So you get the letter and Julia gets the compass. What do I get?" Cassidy pouted.

Miranda ignored her. "Someone start a fire so we can burn this."

"I'll do it!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I got the matches! Muhahahaha!" Miranda scouted for kindling while Julia and Cassidy built a small pyramid of sticks. Cassidy lit it with the small pack of matches she'd found in her bag. Then they burned the note so that it was just bits of ash.

"Ok, team. Lets go. We have a long way to go in three days." They repacked their stuff and doused the fire before swinging into their saddles and heading south.

Julia led them, seeing as she had the compass. The journey was dull, with no one to fight and nothing to do. They spared around the campfire each night, careful not to hurt themselves or each other. They read the books when they could, but besides that nothing happened.

On the morning of the fourth day the hills appeared on the horizon. They shimmered in the early morning light.

"Come on. We should be there by midmorning," Miranda led them across the land at a brisk trot, sometimes quickening to a canter, but always leading across the plain to the hills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Eragon, awake. Brom needs help!_ Eragon sat up to see Brom thrashing on the ground. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"You!" he gasped. "Bring me the wineskin!"

"Brom? You shouldn't drink wine, it'll only make you worse."

"Just do it!" Eragon grabbed it.

"I have it."

"Pour it on my right hand." Bewildered, Eragon did so. As he scrubbed, he thought he heard the sound of hoofs on the sandstone. All thoughts like that were washed away when a gedwëy ignasia was revealed on his palm.

"You're a rider?"

"Once. My dragon was…Saphira. She was killed. Do not let anything happen to your dragon! Guard her with your life!" he gasped painfully. "Will you…take my blessing?" Eragon nodded mutely. "Then I give it. May the years bring you great happiness." Quietly he told Eragon seven words in the ancient language, then what they meant. Suddenly he stiffened. Voices could be heard from were Murtagh had been standing guard outside.

"Let us in!"

"Stay back. If you come any closer I will attack!" There was the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Put that down, Murtagh. I know Eragon is in there. We need to speak with Brom!"

"You know us?"

"You must let them in," Brom muttered. "I must speak with them. Let them in!"

"Let them enter!" Eragon called out to Murtagh. From the cave mouth, Murtagh appeared. With him were three girls with horses. They seemed young, and looked tired, but happy to have reached their destination. The one in the front looked at Murtagh.

"Will you take the horses? Just for a moment? Thanks." The three of them strode over to Brom. Close up, Eragon could see that they were younger than he was. They all had their hair tied up and wore slightly travel-stained clothes. Each had a sword. The one who had spoken before approached him.

"May we speak with Brom? Alone?" Eragon left the three strangers alone with Brom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miranda stood between Julia and Cassidy. Brom was lying on a ledge in front of them. Now that they were actually there with him, she didn't quite know what to do. She remembered David's letter.

"Hi, um, Brom. I'm Miranda, this is Julia and that's Cassidy. Um, Ariana survived and brings the Varden a gift."

"So she was successful. That is…good. You are a blessing. Thank you for…visiting me."

"I-your welcome. It was an honor to meet you."

"Send Eragon back over. I would like to speak with him." Miranda nodded as they backed away. She called Eragon over, and he sat with the Brom until the old rider died.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the burial Murtagh turned to the girls. "What do we do with them? They know where we are now, since Brom let them in. Dead fool."

"Brom was a great man!" Eragon defended.

"Sure. The thing is, we're still stuck with them. So what do we do?"

"We already knew who and where you were," Cassidy informed them. "So don't think about killing us. I mean, think it, but it won't work."

"We may be young, but we can fight," Julia put in.

"And we have something for the Varden." Miranda told them.

"You know where they are?" Eragon demanded.

"Well… No. Not exactly. But we know you know a guide and if you don't let us come with you we'll follow you. We're good in a fight, even if we're young, and you can teach us what we don't know."

"Besides, you two gentlemen wouldn't leave three girls out all alone. There are monsters out, you know." Julia made big puppy dog eyes and Eragon sighed.

"She has a point," he admitted. "Alright, you can come, as long as you don't get us killed or captured and do your share. You can start by taking watch. We'll leave in the morning, thought we already been here to long. Wake me in two hours." With that he stomped back into the cave. Murtagh followed silently, then Julia and Cassidy. Miranda settled herself to keep watch.

Two hours later she woke Eragon and spread her bedroll. She only had one dream that night.

_She was back in the cell. The dark haired woman was lying on the cot, blood dripping from her fingers. The golden haired lady was curled into a ball in a corner, shaking in pain or cold or both. Their clothes were ragged. The shivering girl spoke quietly, almost to quiet to make out._

_"Help us, Miranda. We need your help."_

Miranda woke shivering. Outside the cave entrance the sun was just beginning to rise. Eragon was up, as was Murtagh. Miranda woke the other two and they quickly packed up.

"I'd like to get moving as soon as possible, so we'll eat in the saddle. We've probably been here to long already," Eragon said. They left the cave just as the sun cleared the horizon. Saphira paid her last respects to Brom, turning his sandstone grave to diamond. Then they turned and left the hills, and Brom, behind.

* * *

Another chappy down. Only a lot more to go. :D please review. And I still have to ask ya'll that question... Remind me later. :)


	7. Tent Poles and an Expected Capture

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Eragon. Or Eldest, or Brisingr, or Unnamed Book Four. Ask anyone, they'll tell ya it's true.

Well, school starts tomorrow!!! So, even though I didn't get five reviews like I wanted (*sobs*) I'm going to be nice and update anyways. I'm sure ya'll are ecstatic. Thank me by reviewing. Have a nice school year!!!

* * *

They stopped later that day, towards evening. The sun hung low in the sky as the three girls set up camp and Murtagh when hunting. Eragon, his rib broken from his encounter with a Ra'zac before the girls had joined him, showed the three useful things to know when traveling in the wild, such as how to skin and cook the rabbit Murtagh had killed. While it cooked, Cassidy turned to Miranda.

"Wanna spar?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not?" They each drew their swords.

"Wait!" Eragon called as they got ready. "Are you going to spar with your swords?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "What else would we spar with, tent poles? What does it look like?"

"Sorry, don't get snippy. I just wanted to ask, if you're going to fight, will you let me guard your blades so you don't carve each other?" It was obvious from the way that he said it that he didn't believe they could even use the weapons. Miranda winked at Cassidy as she handed over her sword. Cassidy winked back and did the same. Eragon examined the blades, seeming surprised. He ran a hand over the engraved symbol in the hilt. "May I see yours too?" he asked Julia. Shrugging, she slid her out of its sheath and handed it hilt-first to Eragon. He laid all three of them next to each other, then pulled out Zar'roc and laid that one down too.

When Miranda saw all four of them together, she saw what had surprised Eragon. They all bore a striking resemblance to each other. Each one had a blade that was colored: Zar'roc was red, Cassidy's nameless sword was purple, Miranda's was silvery-blue, and Julia's was golden-red. Each had a gem in the pommel: Ruby for Zar'roc, amethyst for Cassidy's, aquamarine for Miranda's and topaz for Julia's. Each had a symbol, and was very regal looking.

"These are Rider swords," Eragon said disbelievingly. "How did you get them?"

"They were gifts. From an old friend. I had no idea." _Though I should have guessed._ "Can you block 'em so we can spar?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Concentrating, he spelled the edges so they wouldn't cut. Then he handed them back. Miranda and Cassidy faced off. Cassidy started with an overhead slice. Miranda parried and slid away. The dance had begun.

The other watched silently as they exchanged blows. Eragon had to admit they were good. Not as good as himself, but with practice and a good teacher… Cassidy swung at Miranda's legs, an attack which Miranda jumped over. She then landed on the blade, not breaking it because it was a Rider's Blade, but tearing it out of Cassidy's hand. She moved her sword up to rest on her collarbone. There was a pause, where all they could hear was their own panting.

"I win."

"You always win," Cassidy grumbled, picking up and handing her sword to Eragon so he could undo the block.

"Can't help it. I'm a natural." She smiled, which made Cassidy grumble more.

"May I spar with you?" Murtagh asked suddenly, standing. He handed his sword to Eragon to be protected. Then the two got into position. Murtagh struck like a snake, winning easily.

"You're amazing! I wanna be like that!" Miranda exclaimed from where she was lying on the ground, sword at her throat. "Will you teach me?"

"You have good form," Murtagh told her. "Move your feet more quickly, and don't overextend yourself. I'll be glad to help you out. But not right now. Dinner's ready."

_**

* * *

SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-**__**SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-**__**SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-SPIFFY PAGE BREAK-**__**SPIFFY PAGE BREAK**_

The journey passed like that. They'd travel all day, then eat and spar around the campfire. Once Eragon's broken ribs healed he joined them in their evening fights. It wasn't always sword fighting, sometimes it was knife fighting or wrestling. He also practiced his magic, and the Ancient Language, which he taught the girls. One night Miranda asked for a translation.

"What does 'Eka aí fricai abr Ariana Dröttningu mean?"

"I am a friend of Ariana something-or-other. Why?"

"No reason." She replied.

The two boys also taught the girls how to use a bow. It turned out Cassidy was a killer shot. They often just sent her out to find dinner.

They reached Gil'ead a month later. Murtagh was elected to go inside and find their contact because Eragon was too obvious and important, and the girls were too young. Plus he was still a better fighter than all of them, except Eragon, thought Miranda was catching up.

He rode in alone, and then came riding back out hours later as if the King was chasing him, saying he'd been recognized. Their contact would come out later, so they all lay down in an uneasy sleep. Saphira kept watch.

She woke them all, later that night, with the warning that she could smell someone. Quietly, Miranda slid her nameless sword out of its sheath and readied herself for the urgals that she knew would soon come pouring out of the trees. Yes, there they were. She joined Murtagh fighting the beasts. One of them she caught in the throat, before decapitating another. From somewhere behind her she heard Eragon yell, "Fly, Saphira!" as he was captured. But then once more there were only the urgals. A yell caught her attention.

"Miranda! Julia's hurt!" She looked around to see Julia on the ground, an urgal looming over her. She launched herself at it, stabbing it through the heart, then crouched next to Julia.

She had been stabbed in the side, and the wound was pulsing blood. It wasn't as deep as Brom's, but it still was dangerous. She reached into the nearest saddlebag, she didn't know who's, and pulled out a shirt. She pressed it to the wound before tearing strips from her shirt and tying the stolen shirt down.

"Don't move," she ordered. The urgals had all run off or were dead, but they had to move before more of them showed up, looking for their fallen kinsmen. "Guys, we need to leave now. Julia's hurt, Saphira, can you carry her? That would be great, thanks. Murtagh, will you help me make a litter? I'll get a blanket." From the same saddlebag she had taken the shirt from, the one she now recognized as Julia's, she pulled a blanket. Once Murtagh came back with two branches, she tied the makeshift litter together and slid Julia onto it. Then Saphira took off.

_I will tell you when I find a place_, she called back. The three remaining cleaned their swords, saddled up, and left, following Saphira. About an hour later Saphira said she found a spot, hidden in a small grove. There they hatched a plan.

Murtagh and Miranda would go in through the sewers. Then they would find Eragon as quickly as possible, then hide in the dining hall. Saphira would wait half an hour after they left, then fly in and rip the ceiling off the hall. Murtagh, Miranda, and Eragon would then escape on Saphira. They'd meet there and then leave to go… somewhere else. Cassidy would stay with Julia, and protect the camp once Saphira left.

"How come I have to stay behind?" Cassidy protested. "I can fight too."

"But Saphira can't carry four, and someone has to watch Julia. You can come next time we have to save someone from a heavily guarded imperial prison, ok?" Miranda offered. Cassidy just grumbled.

By the time they'd finished laying out a plan it was to late to do anything. They slept, waiting for the next day, when they could put the Plan into action.

Next morning, Murtagh and Miranda entered Gil'ead as planned. Murtagh was disguised as an old, bearded man. He was baffled by why the two girls not unconscious from blood loss kept calling him Master, but just went with it. Miranda had found a baseball cap in a saddlebag and had her hair pulled up under it so she kinda looked like a boy.

They entered undetected. Once in the dungeons, they combed the street-like warren for Eragon. Murtagh finally found him standing in the middle of the hall, while a bunch of soldiers rushed at him. Murtagh shot all but one, who Eragon questioned then put to sleep. Then Eragon peered up at them.

"Murtagh? Is that you?"

"And my little helper," he replied. Miranda snorted. "We have to go. I'm sure they heard that."

"Murtagh, didn't you hear me? There's an injured elf here! We have to rescue her. I need your help!"

Murtagh growled. "Fine, lead on." He handed Eragon the keys he had taken from the guard they had killed. Miranda walked just behind them; the hall wasn't large enough for three people to comfortably walk abreast. But as Eragon opened the door to Arya's cell, she squeezed next to them. It was the cell from her dreams, that didn't surprise her much. The black haired elf, Arya, stared at Eragon with her deep, green-black eyes, then collapsed. Eragon hurried towards her. Miranda entered more slowly. If Arya was there, then the other girl had to be nearby… Yes, there she sat in the corner, golden hair covering her face. She was still.

"Is she dead?" Miranda asked aloud.

"No," the girl spoke in a lilting voice, "I'm not dead, Miranda. Well, not yet." As she lifted her head slowly, her hair moved, giving Miranda a glimpse of the girl's pointed, elflike ears. Then she saw the girl's face.

It was Ari.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA!!! I am evil!!! See my evil cliffy!!! Maybe if you review I shall update… (more evil laughter) so _**REVIEW**_!!! Oh, I'm sure you're fuming. Miranda was when she read the first draft. Then I took my time writing more... heh heh. Vader would be proud.


	8. A Familiar Face

Alright, well, I didn't get the five reviews I wanted *sobs* but, I thought I'd be nice and update anyways... so review. That means you too, Kyrie. And no, I don't own any of this. Sadly.

* * *

Miranda gasped. Ari! How could she be here? Oh, right, Durza. That meant he would be around somewhere… Well of course he'd be around, he was going to try to stop them from escaping. Escaping… that would be a good idea.

"We gonna go now?" she asked the boys, who were ogling Arya. Well, Eragon was ogling, Murtagh looked really impatient.

"Yes, we are. Hurry Eragon," he ordered, then led the way to the banquet hall. They hid under a table. Once sufficiently hidden, Murtagh turned to Eragon. "Can you contact Saphira? Tell her to wait five minutes." With that he ran out of the room. Eragon raced over to a table to grab someone's abandoned lunch. Miranda turned to Ari.

She looked different then she had. Her ears were, of course, pointed. Her eyes were slanted, catlike. Also, they weren't their normal muddled blue grey that couldn't decide if they liked hazel more. Instead they were green, but lighter than Arya's. Instead of a green-black they were green-silver. Her face was gaunt, and her clothes needed repair. She looked older, more world-weary than she had before. As Miranda noted that, Murtagh came back with Zar'roc, and Arya's bow and sword.

"I've never seen weapons like these so I assumed they belonged to one of the elves." He showed them the strange weapons.

"They are hers," Ari confirmed. "But I will take the bow, for she has no need for it and I am weaponless." She reached for it and winced slightly. Miranda eyed her worriedly.

"Now what?" Eragon asked.

"We wait. Our escape has been arranged," Miranda informed. _Even if there's a shade here_, she added silently.

"But there's a Shade here!" Eragon exclaimed, echoing Miranda's thoughts.

"A Shade?!" Murtagh swore. "In that case, tell Saphira to come immediately."

"And lets hope that Shade doesn't find us," Miranda muttered. Not that that would happen…

Durza's cold chuckle filled the hall. "I'm afraid it's far to late for that, little girl."

The four of them spun around. He was standing in the middle of the dining hall, blade unsheathed in hand. Eragon stood up, drawing Zar'roc.

"Let me fight. He wants me alive," he muttered.

"Be careful," Murtagh replied just as quietly.

The two faced off. Miranda would have watched, because she was sure she would have learned some pretty cool tricks, but she was busy trying to get out of the way of the falling ceiling. Saphira's head suddenly appeared in the opening that had been made. Murtagh took that moment of confusion to loose an arrow at Durza, which struck the red-haired Shade between the eyes, causing him to evaporate. Then Saphira ripped through the rest of the ceiling and the soldiers scattered. She hopped down and started humming when Eragon hugged her.

"Saphira can't carry five," Miranda pointed out, loathe to rain on the parade, but it was true.

"Eragon, you go. Take the elves. Miranda and I will get out some other way. You can send Saphira back later. Go!" Murtagh ordered when Eragon looked ready to argue. "We don't have time to discuss this with a committee. Just go!"

"I am not a committee," Eragon grumbled, but he did as he was told. Then Murtagh grabbed Miranda by the hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Which way is out?" she asked.

"The gate is that way, I think."

"Oh, great. You think."

"Just stay in the shadows. Everyone's so busy, I doubt they'll notice us, so long as we're hidden. Follow me." Miranda did, and at some point they did reach the gate. It was closed.

"Here it is. Just like I said."

"Just one problem, Murtagh. It's closed."

He shrugged. "We'll climb the wall. Let's go."

They actually did manage to scale the wall without being caught. Getting down was slightly more difficult, but they managed. Then the two of them started in the direction of the camp. Saphira met them about half a mile from the city, and they flew the rest of the way.

Camp was quiet. Cassidy was tending to Julia. Arya lay unconscious next to them, and Ari was resting against a tree. Eragon was sitting on a patch of grass. When Saphira touched down, Miranda and Murtagh clambered off and then she went to go curl up near Eragon.

"Who are you?" Murtagh asked Ari, not bothering with introductions. "Who's she? Why were you in the Shade's prison?"

Ari looked up at him. "I am Ariana," was the only answer she gave. Then she turned her attention to Miranda. "What happened to Julia?"

"She was stabbed by an urgal," Cassidy answered. "Can you help her?"

"I am to weak to fully heal her… but I can send her to someone who can." She crouched next to Julia. "Awake, my friend." Julia stirred.

"Ari?" she asked incredulously, "What the…?"

"You are wounded, and I am not strong enough to heal you, nor is Eragon. However, I believe it is within my power to send you back to Sylivia. Know that if you choose to return, you cannot live in any world say the Land of Gates, though you may visit. I am sorry."

"It's okay," she wheezed, "I'll go back. I liked it most there…Go ahead." Ari nodded slowly, then placed her hands on Julia's shoulders. She began chanting something in the Ancient Language, but the meaning escaped Miranda. Her chanting reached a climax, and as the trees had, Julia glowed, then pulsed. Then she was gone. Ari stood, staggered, and fell. Miranda hurried to her.

"Do not wake me. It will speed my death." Then she dropped unconscious. Cassidy joined Miranda.

"What the heck just happened?"

"I dunno," Miranda answered. "I think she must've been poisoned or something like that. She just said don't wake her, because that'll kill her." She turned to Saphira. "I think you'll have to carry both of 'em. Sorry."

"She says she'll do it," Eragon said for her, rising. We can put one on the saddle and tie the other to her stomach." Murtagh stretched out a blanket for Arya, and they used Julia's stuff to tie it to Saphira. As they were lifting her, thought, her sleeve tore. Miranda gasped at the half healed cuts and burns on her arm. _What about Ari?_ She wondered. Pulling back her friend's sleeve, she saw her arm too was mottled, though not at badly as Arya's.

"I think she'll need some healing too," Miranda told Eragon, who was asking Murtagh for boiled rags. He sighed. "Just get the rags. I can't heal everything."

They spent that healing the two elves. Well, Eragon did the healing, Cassidy and Miranda bandaged the wounds that weren't life threatening, and Murtagh kept watch with Saphira. They were done by midmorning.

"We'd better ride now. If we stay any longer we chance being found," Cassidy said.

"Eragon needs rest," Murtagh argued.

"I'll sleep in the saddle. Cassidy is right. Let's go."

They rode all day, and stopped late, eager to put as much space as possible between them and Gil'ead. It was time to face the dreaded question: Where to go?

"They'll be searching for us all over the Empire. We should leave," Murtagh suggested.

"Yes, but where would we go?" Eragon countered.

"How about the Beors?" Miranda put in.

"The desert," Eragon reminded her.

"But not all of it. Just a corner," Cassidy spoke up.

"And it'll be harder for them to send soldiers after us," Miranda added.

"They have a point," Murtagh conceded. "And why not? It's outside the Empire."

"But how will we get water? Saphira can't carry it."

"Pull it up from the ground," Miranda suggested, remembering Eragon's 'experiment.' He stood up.

"I'll try it. Then we can decide." He disappeared for a few minutes, then returned. "It's possible. We'll go through the desert."

* * *

So... Julia went bye-bye and they're gonna go through the desert. Review!!!


	9. The Desert

Hello again! Ok, I know I didn't get all my reviews(only two), but from now on I'm gonna try to post either every Saturday or every other Saturday. Hopefully I'll stick to that schedual, but I kinda doubt it... anyways, here's chapter umm... eight, I think.

Disclaimer: Me no own? Speak you this English? Me no own!

* * *

The journey through the desert went quickly. They had to be careful to avoid populated places, though, because the Empire was searching for them. There was the problem of ferrying everyone across the Ramr River, but they lost the soldiers following them there. They reached the desert, which was too large to comprehend, and passed through a corner of it within a week. They were thankful when they finally made it out.

They celebrated that night, happy to finally be outside the Empire. At one point Eragon got up and walked over to Arya. He put a hand on her brow…

And didn't move for the next fifteen minutes.

"I talked to Arya!" He exclaimed when he finally got up.

"The elf," Miranda translated for Murtagh.

"What did she say?" Murtagh asked.

"She was captured and poisoned. That's why she won't wake up. We have to get her to the Varden, that's the only way she'll get the antidote. It's in these mountains, she'll die in three or four days without it."

"How far?" Cassidy queried.

"Very. Longer than from here to Gil'ead."

"And we have only three or four days? It took us five days to get here!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"But she'll die!"

"Did she say anything about Ari?" Miranda asked, trying to break up the brewing argument.

"Ari?"

"Ariana? The other unconscious elf we're carting around?"

"Oh, um… No?" Miranda sighed.

"Great. Thanks."

"Why do you call her Ari, if her name's Ariana?" Murtagh asked.

"I knew her as Ari." With that she stomped off. She didn't feel like playing mediator for the fight Eragon and Murtagh were starting. And surely enough, as soon as she turned her back, they resumed arguing. Miranda, gazing out at the horizon, watching the sunset, was the first to see the approaching urgals. She ran back to camp to see the boys fighting on the ground. Finding a good-sized rock she threw it at them.

"Talk it out, don't fight. It's not nice. Oh, and there's a big 'ol company of Kull running toward us. It's time to go." Immediately they saddled up and were off. Miranda paid no attention to Eragon and Murtagh's hissed conversation. They'd get over it.

They stopped that night only when it was too dark to go on. Then in the morning they rose as early as they could and were off again, riding quickly. They stopped at a pool near midday to water the horses and let Saphira hunt. Saphira left Arya, though, so that she wouldn't get in the way while she was hunting.

While they were waiting for Saphira to return, Cassidy spotted a man on a horse in the distance. Eragon and Murtagh agreed that if it was a member of the Varden they should talk to him. The man gave some sort of signal and he and his riders, who had suddenly appeared, circled the group.

"Well well well. Here's a good day's catch. They're in fine shape. And we didn't even have to shoot 'em. Now, if you would be so kind as to drop your weapons, we can do this without making a mess in front of the young ladies." In response the 'young ladies' in question drew their own swords. "Aren't you a little young to have something like that? We wouldn't want to damage your pretty face. In fact, maybe if you're good I'll just keep you." He leered at Miranda. She glared back at him, disgusted.

"We are free people," Murtagh declared, looking at the man with as much loathing as Miranda. "You have no right to stop us."

"We have every right. And slaves who speak to their master's thus deserve a beating." The sound of cloth moving made everyone turn around. The traders had discovered Arya, and were amazed by how much she'd bring in.

Saphira arrived suddenly, scaring away most of the traders. The rest were quickly killed, all but their leader, who was kneeling semi-conscious on the ground. Murtagh strode over and decapitated him. Miranda thought she saw him whisper something to the man too, but she didn't know what it was. Eragon was rather upset by that, but Murtagh just shrugged it off.

"He was a threat. I disposed of him," was what he said. Eragon still wasn't happy, but he didn't press the matter. As soon as they could, they left the bloodstained spot.

They stopped late that night. After eating, Eragon settled himself on watch and Miranda slipped off to think. It wasn't until she put it down she realized she still had the backpack with the eggs. She pulled one out and looked over it. It was the silvery blue one. It looked like ice, with white veins running through it, and was smooth as a pebble in a riverbed. She stroked it as she thought. She thought about her home, her family. She thought about Sylivia, and Brom. She remembered all that had happened since first entering Alagaësia. She thought, and remembered.

Her thoughts were halted abruptly, however, when the egg she was stroking squeaked. She dropped it in surprise. Then it began to shake.

"No," she murmured disbelievingly. "This can't be happening." But it was. Numerous cracks appeared from the surface, radiating from a central point. Then, suddenly, the egg burst apart, reveling a tiny, ice blue dragon hatchling. Tentatively, Miranda stretched her right hand toward it. As soon as her hand made contact with it's head, a feeling of icy pain shot up her arm. She fell with a silent cry, unable to move. Once she regained the ability to move she looked at her palm. There, on her hand, was the gedwëy insignia, the mark of a Rider. She could feel the hatchling's consciousness brushing against her own. Quickly, she buried the remains of the egg and slung the egg-pack back on her back.

"You'll need a name," she told the hatchling. "But that'll have to wait for a bit. Come on, we have to get back to camp." Carefully, she picked up the hatchling. As she neared Eragon, she slowed, keeping to the shadows.

"Eragon!" She hissed.

"Miranda? What is it?"

"We have a slight um… problem?" she spoke hesitantly.

"Is anyone hurt? Are the urgals here? Did something bad happen?"

"No, no, nothing like that," she consoled him, then paused. "It's um, well…" She wasn't quite sure how to tell him.

"What? Spit it out!" Miranda took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows, showing Eragon the dragon in her arms.

"I'm a Dragon Rider."

* * *

The end!

Okay, not really. But I'm not updating 'till I get my five reviews! And this time I'm REALLY not updating 'till I get those reviews... even though I just said I was gonna have a schedule... ah well. Too bad!


	10. Secrets and a Hatchling

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long, there's this annoying think called Real Life and School, and I just haven't been able to even get near the computer. However, I have finally broken through the... well, I finally got online and though I'd update. Thanks all for the awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

This chapter is dedicated to Miranda. Well, technically this entire thing is, along with Cassidy and Jules, but this chappy in particular is Miranda's. Great job at the game last night!!!

* * *

Eragon stared wide-eyed and open mouthed in shock. Then his mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed.

"Go wake Cassidy," he ordered coldly. Miranda was taken aback by his change in attitude. When she hesitated, he snapped, "Now!" Miranda hurried to do as ordered. As she hurried to Cassidy she saw Eragon wake Murtagh and whisper intently in his ear.

"Cassidy, get up."

"Go away," she muttered.

"It's important, Eragon wants to talk to us. And…"

"And what?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She froze when she saw the hatchling. Miranda smiled at her amazed expression.

"I'm a Rider. Now come on, Eragon wants us, and he's in a really bad mood." The two girls joined the boys by the fire. Eragon stood up when the sat and started pacing. Then he rounded on the girls.

"Out with it," he ordered.

"With what?" Cassidy asked, puzzled.

"You! What happened to you. Why you're here. How do three little girls manage to find us in the middle of nowhere, knowing our names, our pasts, how to find us. You knew Brom was dying. You know the elf girl Ariana, though you call her Ari. And now you," he turned to Miranda, "have a silvery-blue dragon, but we all know the last two eggs are in the King's possession and are red and green. We want answers. Now.

Miranda turned to Cassidy and raised an eyebrow (A/N I've always wished I could do that). Cassidy nodded in return. Miranda shrugged. Cassidy raised both her eyebrows and Miranda once more shrugged and nodded. The boys watch the interplay with a slightly amused air.

"First of all, we're not little girls. Second of all… Alright, but first I want you both to swear in the Ancient Language that you will never tell anyone what we are about to tell you with out our permission, nor let anyone know you have this information." Miranda finally said. "Do you swear?" Still looking skeptical, Eragon gave his word. Murtagh hesitated. Miranda looked at him. _I know_, she said silently. _I'm sorry I have to ask this of you. It's the only way._ Murtagh nodded. Then, solemnly, he gave his word.

"Thank you, both of you. You should know, we aren't from Alagaësia. We come from a planet called Earth. We got here by following Ari's directions-" Cassidy cut her off.

"She's one of our friends from that world, that's how we know her."

"Yeah, anyways. She told us to go to this place find two trees, and say Eka aí fricai abr Ariana Dröttningu." The story continued from there. The boys listened as they explained how Durza had kidnapped Ari, how they had been given the eggs, and the swords. The girls purposefully left out the information about the books; no one else needed to know the future before it happened. Two people were bad enough.

"And then we met you two," Cassidy finished, smiling at the incredulous look on Eragon's face.

"And so now we have two Riders to fight Galbatorix. That is, if you'll teach me?" Miranda asked Eragon. He nodded, still amazed. "I'll take watch," she offered, feeling that Eragon was in no condition to do so. He just nodded and walked off.

"Well, I'm going back to bed too. Night," Cassidy disappeared, leaving Miranda alone with Murtagh. They just looked at each other for a moment. Then Murtagh stood, and Miranda did too. She turned to leave, but Murtagh held her back.

"I will never tell the false King your secrets. Eka weohnata néiat. Vel eïnradhin iet ai fricai."

Miranda couldn't speak for a moment. She knew what those words meant. She understood what Murtagh was swearing to. Then she hugged him impulsively. "Thank you." Murtagh just nodded and left.

Miranda turned back to the hatchling, who had watched the proceedings rather calmly, but Miranda could feel the youngling's hunger. "I'll feed you. And you need a name. Although, it might help if I knew if you were a girl or a guy."

_Miranda_, the dragon said.

"That's my name, you can't have it."

_Miranda._

"So are you a girl? If not you might end up with a name like Rosie-Posie Danderfluff, although you're a guy and need a name like…Sheepbiter."

_Miranda._

"Would you stop repeating my name? A simple nod will do. Are you a boy?" The hatchling didn't move. "A girl?" It bobbed its head, which Miranda took for a nod.

"A girl… hmm… You like Ice? No, that's too obvious. Umm… what about Freeze? No, that sounds stupid. Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult? Do you have any ideas?" Miranda turned to the hatchling.

_Miranda_, she said again, obviously amused.

"No! My name! Oh, I know. What about Thaw?" She inquired. The dragon seemed to think about that for a moment, then nodded.

_Thaw and Miranda_, she said. Then Thaw curled up in Miranda's lap and fell asleep. That was how she spent her watch. Then, when she climbed into her bedroll, Thaw snuggled next to her. The last thing Miranda saw as she fell asleep was Thaw's icy-blue head resting next to her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Miranda was woken in the morning by an uncomfortable pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes, coming face to face with her hungry dragon hatchling.

"Go get Saphira," she mumbled. "She'll feed you." She tried to push Thaw off her, but the hatchling clung tighter. Miranda gave up.

"Fine, come on. I'll get you something." She rummaged around her bag and found a strip of jerky, which Thaw gulped up. Leaving her to her feast, Miranda woke the others. They ate breakfast in the saddle, not wanting to waste any time.

"We won't be able to stop again," Eragon noted. "We have to get Arya to the Varden by tomorrow." Murtagh grunted in reply. "Miranda, come over here. I know technically Riders are supposed to learn about magic on their own but… well seeing as you already know about it, you should know how to use it. I hope you learned the other stuff from your mysterious sources, because there's no time to teach it all. Saphira will teach your dragon whatever dragon things need to be taught."

"Her name is Thaw."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. So what are we gonna do?"

"You're going to lift this stone. You're going to raise it to eye height, then keep it there as long as possible." He produced a stone from his pocket. You know the word?"

"Yeah. Risia. Alright, here it goes." Miranda concentrated on the stone on her palm as she searched through her mind for the nub of magic. Once located, she muttered, "Risia." It was a lot like when she had tried to light a fire in Sylivia, except this time it actually worked. Wobbling slightly, the stone rose into the air.

"Good job. Now keep it there as long as you can." Miranda managed to keep the stone floating until Rinya jumped over a log and she lost concentration.

"That was good," Eragon encouraged. "I couldn't keep it up nearly that long when I first tried. Now…" He had her do all sorts of things. First it was just moving the stone around. As the day progressed and she got better at controlling it, Eragon showed her how to heal cuts and other flesh wounds, make a fire, other small things. Meanwhile, Saphira and Thaw talked about who knows what." By the time they sun set Miranda could cast a number of spells and Thaw could speak.

"You did wonderfully, both of you, especially considering the conditions. We can rest here for a few hours, then continue. Saphira, will you take watch?" Eragon asked his dragon. She nodded, and the four people and Thaw laid down to rest, not even bothering to undo their bedrolls.

Saphira woke Eragon a few hours later and they were in the saddle again. Eragon quizzed Miranda on what she had learned scant hours ago. The lessons were abruptly cut short, however, when Saphira called down that the Kull chasing them had just vanished into the forest, but the head of the valley wasn't far off. They dismounted and ran, trying not to kill the already tired horses.

"Is there no way out of this valley?" Murtagh asked, panting.

"Well, Saphira may have missed one in the dark but, no."

Murtagh swore and stopped. "I told you, I don't want to go to the Varden!"

Eragon turned around impatiently to Murtagh. "Why not? It's going to be hard enough to get them to accept us without knowing the problem."

"I-" Murtagh paused. "You have a right to know. I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Foresworn."

"Morzan! You could be a spy! An assassin!"

Murtagh pulled off his tunic and spun around, showing them the scar along his back. "This is the only thing I got from my father," he said, "when he threw his sword at me while drunk."

"But-" Eragon tried to argue. Miranda cut him off.

"Stuff it, both of you. Eragon, he could have killed you ages ago if he'd wanted to. Murtagh, put your shirt back on. You two can argue later. Right now, we're running away from an army of Kull, remember?" Without waiting for an answer, she and Cassidy took off running, leaving the two boys to wonder how the two managed to be so… in charge.

"Cassidy," Miranda panted, "what's today?"

"I dunno. Why?"

Miranda didn't answer for a moment. She was counting something on her fingers. Then she looked up and smiled. "We're fifteen!"

"Wha- Oh, yeah! Awesome!" They grinned widely at each other, like idiots, waiting for the boys to catch up.

The forest ended suddenly and a pebbly beach led down to the lake with a large waterfall.

"Is this it?" Cassidy asked. Eragon nodded.

They were halfway around when the urgals came streaming out of the trees. They split up around the lake, half following them and the others going around the other side. Saphira let out a roar and dived at the Kull, blocking their progress on the side of the lake Eragon and company was on. Thaw, sitting on Rinya's saddle, echoed with a baby dragon roar, which was actually rather cute. The four of them picked up their pace, going as fast as their tired legs would allow, careful not to fall on the slippery pebbles. When they finally made it to the waterfall, Eragon grabbed a rock and yelled at it. Nothing happened.

"We're on the wrong side!" Miranda yelled above the roar of rushing water. "We need to be on the other side! We'll have to go under!"

Eragon nodded and said something to the horses, who dashed under the spray. Then Murtagh and Eragon jumped in, immediately getting pushed down by the force of the water, and thus nearly drowning.

"Idiots," Miranda muttered, grabbing Cassidy and following the horses. As soon as they were under, short people bearing swords surrounded them. Eragon was likewise surrounded and Murtagh had a sword at his throat. Saphira was gazing around the entry with Thaw perched on her head. The horses were clustered together further in. Behind them the mountain close, leaving nothing but a bare wall once more.

* * *

And, there you go! Another chapter down. Please review, pretty please?


	11. Baldy, Baldy, and Ajihad

So, I'm here with another update. This chapter is accually one of my favs, and I hope ya'll like it too.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Probably never will be. *Sigh*

* * *

Miranda glared distastefully at the bald man. Not that she had anything against bald men. Her PE coach was bald, and he was a wonderful person. But this Baldy was refusing to help Ari and Arya, even thought they were injured and Arya was about to die. Plus he worked for Galby.

"Ok, enough," Cassidy finally stepped forward, interrupting Baldy and Eragon's argument. "The elf is about to die. Die! And you are standing here arguing with a Dragon Rider!" Cassidy seemed to dislike Baldy as much as Miranda did.

Baldy looked at her in annoyance. "Remove them from the dragon," he ordered. Saphira growled at him, but allowed the elves to be removed.

"It's the egg courtier Arya!" A dwarf spoke sharply. "And the other girl, Ariana!"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he hissed threateningly to Eragon.

"She was poisoned by the Skilna Bragh," the Rider said calmly. "Only Tunivor's Nectar can save her now. I do not know what ails the other."

"Guard them while they are being healed," Baldy ordered the guards. Then he turned back to the newcomers. "Who will be checked first?"

Miranda shrugged. "I will," she said, stepping forward. _Saphira, will you guard these thought?_ She asked the dragon, tucking a bundle of memories to the back of her mind.

_Yes_, Saphira agreed.

Miranda stood straight as Baldy entered her mind. She had to force herself to keep her shields down as the worm crawled around her head. He seemed intrigued by her childhood, the cars and machinery. Miranda suppressed a shudder. He finally extracted himself, painfully, and Miranda sighed with relief. _Thank you for guarding that, Saphira_, she thanked the dragon. Then she watched as Cassidy and Eragon underwent the same procedure.

When it was Murtagh's turn, he refused.

"You will not be protected here if you refuse," Baldy warned. Murtagh shook his head.

"The others have been proven trustworthy, so you cannot threaten them to get me to open my mind. It is my sanctuary and I will not have it breached."

"You have no choice!" Baldy roared, attempting to thrust his way into Murtagh's mind. The dwarf left guarding Eragon muttered something and then pulled the two apart. Baldy turned to him.

"You-" he started. Miranda cut him off.

"Stuff it, Baldy. No one wants to hear it." He glared at her. She smiled back, angelically.

"Because I was unable to complete my examination, you and your friends will spend the night here." He showed them to a room and shoved them in, locking the door behind them. Miranda swore he said, "have fun," as he left with the remainder of the dwarves.

"So you are Morzan's son?" Eragon asked, breaking the silence. Murtagh nodded.

"I didn't let him know," Miranda said quietly.

"I didn't either," Cassidy echoed.

"Nor did I." Eragon paused. "Will you tell us how you got here? I wouldn't think Galbatorix would let you leave."

"It's long."

"We have time."

"Alright. But don't interrupt. I don't want to have to stop." They nodded and Murtagh told them how he escaped the King and met Eragon. When he was done, Cassidy turned to Eragon.

"What about you? Any interesting family history?"

"Not really. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. My mother appeared at my Uncle's house from nowhere, pregnant. She had me, named me, then left me with them and disappeared again. My aunt died when I was younger, and then Garrow raised me, until he was killed." He sighed, then turned back to Cassidy. "What about you?"

"Um… my parents met, got married, had my sister, had me, then had my brother. Really typical family. Nothing interesting." They sat in silence for a moment, then Murtagh spoke.

"What about you, Miranda? What's your family like?"

"Well, there's my mom and dad, me, and my sister, she's ten. I doubt I'll ever see them again though, even if I don't get killed in this war, I'm a Rider, I can't really go back." She smiled sadly. "I guess you guys are my family now." With that she got up and went to lie next to Thaw. The others slowly drifted apart after that.

_Goodnight, Miranda._

_Goodnight, Thaw._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miranda was woken in the morning by people entering the room. Miranda opened her eyes and sighed when she saw Baldy come in.

"Ajihad, leader of the Varden, has summoned you. Your horses are in the hall. Come," he ordered. Miranda took her time getting up, just to bother him.

They mounted and followed Baldy down a really long hall that ended with two giant, black doors. At that point Eragon was ordered to mount Saphira and Thaw hopped onto Rinya's saddle in front of Miranda. Then the doors were opened, allowing the assembled members of the Varden to see Eragon. Once they started cheering, they didn't stop. Miranda ignored them to the best of her abilities, focusing instead on the city. It was amazing, bigger than she had ever imagined. The Isidar Mithrim was indescribable.

They finally reached the city, at which point everyone had to dismount and the horses were taken to stables. There was scattered booing from the assembled dwarves and men, but it was ignored. Then Baldy led them down a tunnel to Ajihad's study. Once there, Baldy opened the door and ushered everyone but the guards inside. It was a very nice study, two stories of wood paneled office space. It reminded Miranda of Dumbledore's office, without the pictures. At the far end of the room, Ajihad stood behind his desk.

"Welcome to Tronjheim. I am Ajihad. Please sit."

They sat. From behind the staircase Baldy II appeared and joined his brother. Miranda glowered at them. Ajihad watched them silently for a while, then turned and asked the Twins a question. They shook their heads vigorously. Ajihad turned back to Murtagh.

"You place me in a difficult position by refusing to be probed."

"You wouldn't trust me anyways," Murtagh growled. Ajihad's eyes narrowed.

"It has been twenty-three years since I heard that voice… Get up." Murtagh shrugged and stood. "Remove your shirt and turn around." Murtagh did so, showing the scar on his back. "Murtagh," Ajihad breathed. Then he turned back to the twins.

"Did you know of this?" he thundered. He held up his hand, stalling their reply. "Tell me later. Murtagh, do you still refuse to be probed?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Guards! Bring him to a windowless room and post six guards at the door. Let no one see him until I say otherwise." They left with Murtagh in tow. "Now, I want everyone out of here except Eragon, Saphira, and the other two." The Twins filed out, along with the remaining dwarves. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Eragon spoke.

"Is Arya alright?"

"No. But she will be."

"What 'bout Ari?" Cassidy interrupted.

"You mean Ariana? She will survive. They both owe you their lives."

"Great," Miranda said. "I only have one question. Why does everyone call Ari Ariana? She hates being called Ariana. Subs drive her crazy when they take attendance. But everyone here calls her Ariana? Why?"

Ajihad looked surprised by her question. "That is her name," was the answer he gave. Then he turned back to Eragon. Miranda rolled her eyes and tuned them out, preferring instead to talk to Thaw, who seemed rather put out that no one noticed her.

_That's a good thing. I don't want Galbatorix to find out about you. That gives us the upper hand, kinda. And if we want to keep Galby in the dark, Baldy I and II have to not know either._

_Why?_

_Because they're spies for Galby_, Miranda explained.

_How do you know? Shouldn't we tell someone?_

_We can't. I'm not allowed to. Besides, who would believe us?_

_Why can't we tell anyone?_

_They're important in this story._

_Story?_ Thaw seemed puzzled.

_Yeah. You don't really know that much about my history, do you?_

_Nope. We've been rather busy lately._

_True. Well then._ Miranda fully opened her mind and allowed Thaw to immerse herself in her memories. She smiled at the small dragon's interesting everything and patiently explained and answered questions. They spent a long time like that, until Eragon and Ajihad finished their conversation. Then they withdrew and Ajihad turned to Miranda and Cassidy.

"Who are you two young ones? Eragon told me how you appeared from nowhere, somehow finding them in the middle of nowhere, knowing their names and pasts. None of my reports have told me there was a second Rider outside the King's control. How, then, did this happen?"

Miranda and Cassidy exchanged a glance, and with that, and entire conversation. Then Cassidy inclined her head toward Miranda, who shrugged back. Ajihad watched the exchange silently.

Miranda turned to Ajihad and looked him in the eye. "We will answer your questions, and probably some you haven't even asked yet, provided one thing. We want you to swear in the Ancient Language that you will tell what we are about to tell you to anyone without our permission."

Ajihad frowned. "That is a lot to ask for, just to tell a story. Especially from one so young. You know that the Council of Elders will want to know about you."

Miranda stayed silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "We know that you will be expected to tell others about us. We understand that asking you to lie for two girls you know nothing about is… difficult. But please-" she was cut off by Thaw.

_The Twins are trying to eavesdrop._

_Thanks._

"Eragon, can you ward this room eavesdroppers? Thank you." She turned back to the leader of the Varden. "Apologies. We know it's hard, but please, trust us. That is all we ask."

"And yet you ask so much…" he trailed off into silence. For a few minutes he sat staring at something on the wall behind them. Then he rose quickly and spun to face the back wall, hands clasped behind his back. He spoke quietly.

"I agree to your terms."

"Then repeat after me." Miranda gave him the words and he repeated them dutifully and solemnly. Then he spoke without turning.

"I have sworn not to tell anyone what you are about to speak of. So… tell."

They told. They told of Ari's kidnapping, Sylivia, and the night they entered Alagaësia. They spoke of meeting Brom, and Thaw's hatching. They told Ajihad about the eggs, and the swords, but once again, omitted the information about the books. They had agreed to tell no one about them. Afterwards, Ajihad turned around and looked at them, eyes wide.

"Do you have… the eggs? With you?"

"Yes," Miranda said, slinging the backpack off her shoulders and onto the desk. Baldy hadn't gotten it because she'd been wearing it, thankfully. She carefully opened it to show Ajihad the three eggs nestled in the leather. He fingered them gently, as if he was caressing a baby (or, well, babies). Which he kinda was. He looked up at her and Cassidy, and Miranda was surprised to see he had tears in his eyes.

"These are amazing. You have the thanks of the entire Varden for protecting these. They will help us greatly. Thank you." Miranda nodded.

"I am sure all of you are weary. Rooms will be found for you. Saphira, you may rest in the dragonhold above the Isidar Mithrim. Thaw, you may too, if you wish. I will have beds brought up to the caves you pick for your respective Rider. Cassidy, we can find you a room in Tronjheim. Whichever floor you wish."

"Could I get a room near Angela's?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know Angela is here. It will be done. You are dismissed."

* * *

So, Voila! Hope you like it! Please, please review. Pretty please?


	12. Angela!

I'm back! Thank you, all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers! I now have over fifty reviews!

Disclaimer: Warning: I do not own Eragon. Or Eldest. Or Brisngr. This is not a drill.

* * *

Miranda woke refreshed the next morning. Thaw was sitting at the end of her bed, nearly double the size she had been when first hatched.

_Morning sleepyhead._

_Mornin' Thaw._

_Solembum's here. I think he's waiting for Eragon to get up._

_Solembum? Where? She sat up quickly. Where's my stuff?_

_At the foot of your bed_. Miranda got up and changed quickly. She could hear Eragon leave his cave and follow the werecat. Miranda jumped after him. The cave Thaw picked was only about two feet off the ground.

"Eragon, wait up!" She called to Eragon. "Can I come too?"

"I, um…"

"You know that if you say no I'm just gonna follow you, right? Besides, I wanna meet Angela. Can I Solembum?" The werecat blinked.

_How do you know my name?_

_I just do._

_You are very like Angela. I will talk with you later._

"Alright, you can come. Solembum, lead on. Please," he added hastily. Solembum flicked his tail and walked off. Miranda and Eragon followed. They reached Angela's room a short time later.

She was stirring… something… in a large cauldron. Plants hung bunched together from the ceiling and the floor was littered with baskets of… stuff. Hearing them enter, Angela looked up and smiled.

"Eragon! How are you? Come in, sit! I'd offer you a chair but I'm sitting on the only one." Eragon smiled back and settled between two flasks of potion. Miranda found an unoccupied spot near a bundle of odd smelling plants. "So, you are a Rider. As I suspected. But I'm intrigued. What happened?" And so for the next hour, Eragon summarized what had happened to him after he and Brom had left Teirm. When he was finished, Angela leaned back in his chair.

"Interesting. So Galbatorix has allied himself with urgals. And there's a new Rider. Besides you." She turned her attention to Miranda. "So, you're Miranda. You seem a bit young. Not that that means anything. Look at me!"

"I'm fifteen."

"Solembum says you know… a lot."

"Solembum is right."

Angela eyed Miranda carefully. "There's more to you than meets the eye. I like that." Then she turned back to Eragon. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Miranda alone. Solembum can show you back to the dragonhold."

"Just one more question. What are you doing up here? Wasn't it hard to get all this stuff up?"

"Truthfully?" She laughed. "I'm hiding. The Twins have been trying to get me to join their group of magic users and I said no. Quite simple. Now shoo! Go! I'm sure you have better things to do." She shooed him out of the room then turned back to Miranda.

"So, Miranda."

"So, Angela."

Angela smiled. "Good! I like you already! So, Miranda, you interest me."

"Is that good?"

"Sure! Interesting people are great! They make life less dull. I'm interesting!"

"That you are. And why do I interest you?"

The witch thought over the question for a moment. "Well, you're obviously not from around here, though you seem to have a better knowledge of what's happening than lots of other people. You know things you shouldn't."

"How so?"

"Eragon said you knew who he and Murtagh were when you first met. You carry a Rider's sword, which may have been made after the time of the Riders. Also, Eragon swears he never told you about Solembum, that he was with me, what his name was, even that he was a werecat. But you knew that."

"I did."

"Bah! It's harder to get answers from you than it is to get them from Solembum. Or me, I suppose. Fine then, keep your secrets. Tell me about your dragon! There's something interesting!"

"Her name is Thaw and she's nearly a week old. I'm certain she'd get along well with Solembum." Just at that minute, the werecat entered the room and Miranda stood. "I'm glad I could meet you, Angela."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. Bye now! And watch out for ferrets!" Miranda smiled as she followed Solembum. She lost herself in her thoughts until the werecat spoke.

_Angela likes you._

_I like Angela. She's cool._

_You are two of a kind._

_Why are you talking with me? I heard werecats rarely speak with people, and even then they don't say much. Often you annoy Eragon with your vague answers._

_Often_, Solembum agreed. But you are different. _Will you allow me to give you some advice?_

_I'd be honored._

_I cannot tell your future, that is for Angela. But… First, the records don't tell all. When clueless, trust your instincts and your friends. Second, watch the blessed child. Dragon-marked is dragon-kin._

_I'm not even going to ask. Thank you, Solembum_. By then they had reached the dragonhold. Nasuada was leaving. Remembering something she had forgotten to tell Ajihad, Miranda called out to her.

"Nasuada, wait!"

She turned around. "Rider Miranda. It is an honor to meet you."

"Please, don't. You're more important than me."

"As you wish. Did you need something?"

"Well, actually I'd like directions to Murtagh's room, but actually, I was wondering two things. First, am I allowed to visit Ari?"

"Ari?"

"Ariana."

"Not yet. Second?"

"Is there a way of keeping someone from contacting anyone outside of Tronjheim through magic"

"Perhaps. Who?"

Miranda winced inwardly, knowing how bad it would sound. "The Twins. Just until the battle."

Nasuada's eyes narrowed. "What battle?"

"The hypothetical battle in three days?" Miranda tried, cursing herself silently. Nasuada didn't buy it. "Please? It's important. Trust me."

"I will relay your request to my father." Her voice had gone formal and cold. Miranda sighed. It was the best she could do.

"Thank you. Now, how do I get Murtagh?"

* * *

A short while later Miranda found herself entering Murtagh's nice, warm, comfortable cell. Murtagh was talking to Eragon about someone.

"-amazing. The way she holds herself! I've seen women at the King's court who aren't as noble as her! She so regal and-" he cut himself off when he saw Miranda.

"And who is this amazing, regal woman you were talking about?" Miranda asked, surprised by her own coldness.

"Oh, Miranda. I, um… Nasuada."

"Really? I just talked to her."

"I, um…" Murtagh seemed to be at a loss of what to say. Eragon seemed to sense the tension and left hurriedly, muttering about something he had to do (which he'd already done), leaving Murtagh and Miranda alone with each other.

"Um… sorry." Murtagh said hesitantly.

"No, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." She took a deep breath, banishing the jealousy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm content here, and I'm glad you came to visit me." They talked for a while, careful to avoid the subject of Nasuada, then Miranda left to go back to the dragonhold. With nothing better to do, Miranda grabbed Eldest and plopped down on the bed, reading. Thus, he day passed into night and Miranda went to bed, ready for what the next day might bring.

* * *

'The next day' will bring reviews! *hint, hint* Pretty please?


	13. Testing

I'm back! I know this chapter is really short, but after this one, there are only three more! All typed and ready to go!

Disclaimer: (Insert really witty disclaimer here about how i don't own the Inheritance Cycle and all that)

* * *

Miranda woke latter than usual the next morning. Eragon had already left for testing. Interested in seeing him fight Arya, as he would, Miranda rose and dressed and asked a dwarf for directions. She and Thaw then went down to the field. Thaw had once again grown and was about the size of a Great Dane.

They made it down by the time Eragon and Arya started the duel. It was awesome. Eragon was obviously giving it all he got. He flowed from one pose to another, recklessly combing poses, but no matter what, he couldn't get through Arya's defense. She was there, blocking him at every turn. They danced their dangerous dance until Arya executed a magnificent move and brought her sword up to Eragon's jawbone. There was a moment of total silence for a moment. Then everyone broke into wild applause. People pressed forward to congratulate Eragon. Miranda held back, replaying the fight mentally. She wanted to try some of those moves.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her revere. She had turned around and had her sword drawn before she realized whom her "attacker" was.

"Were you planning to attack me?" Ari asked dryly, looking from Miranda's unsheathed sword to Thaw's bared teeth. "Because I may have just been allowed out of the sickroom, but I am still superior in strength and skill."

"Oops. Sorry, Ari. Heh. That rhymes. But really, I didn't know it was you." She amended under Ari's withering glare.

"And you couldn't have just checked my mind for my intentions?"

"Well, you're an elf, so I doubt that, but I suppose. I will next time."

Ari smiled. "I am not truly mad. I only want to make sure you stay safe. You are important. In fact, Ajihad has asked me to test you as the Twins and Arya tested Eragon. But perhaps we should go where there are fewer spectators." Miranda nodded in agreement. Ari then led her to a mostly secluded spot and tested her. It was almost exactly like Eragon's, just shorter. Miranda was amazed by how much she could do.

_I've only been a Rider for days_, she marveled to herself.

_Yes, but you've been learning the ancient language for longer than a week and your stronger than you were before. Together it's like you've been training for weeks_, Thaw pointed out.

_I guess._

They fought afterward. Miranda fought as hard as she could, using what she'd just seen from Eragon and Arya's fight, changing the moves so that they better fit her style. She still lost.

"You fought well. I'm proud of you, you have done well in the situation you were dumped into."

"Thanks Ari." She was suddenly at a loss of what to say. "I, um… You doin' okay?"

"I am fine," Ari replied. She seemed to sense how uncomfortable Miranda was. "Does it disturb you to see me so?"

"It's kinda disconcerting, yeah."

"It is still me. I may look different and speak differently but I am still Ariana."

"But that's the thing. You're _Ariana_. What happened to _Ari_? You never go by Ariana. So why does everyone call you that?'

Ari smiled. "I understand." Her voice lost its musical quality and became more human, like she had sounded… before. "You know, Miranda, even if I look and sound different and go by Ariana here (you still don't get to call me that. Don't tell anyone, but I prefer Ari), I'm still the same person. Nothing'll change that. I'm still your friend."

Miranda nodded, mouth open slightly. So much for elflike. "Why do they all treat you so reverently?"

"They didn't expect me to come back. People don't come back from your world very often."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Of course." Her voice came formal and musical again, elfin. "I am glad to help you." With that she turned and walked away.

_She changed_, Miranda remarked to Thaw.

_Yes._

_She's more commanding, calm, certain._

_You've changed too._

_Yes._

_Let's go back to the dragonhold._

_Yes_, Miranda agreed, but she didn't move.

_Come on. We have a big day tomorrow. And I'm tired._

That woke Miranda from her staring into space. _But you didn't even do anything!_

_So?_

_All right. Let's go._

* * *

Review!_  
_


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

I know, I know, it's short! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, hey! It's a quick update! That counts for something, right?

Disclaimer: I'm sure we all get this by now. I sure hope so. I mean, for the past... however many chapters, I've said how I don't own this and yada yada yada... yeah.

* * *

A dwarf woke Miranda early the next morning. After screaming a bunch of chopped up words at her about danger and Ajihad, Miranda shooed him out of the cave so she could get dressed and then she and Thaw followed him down to Ajihad's study, where Eragon, Orik, Saphira, Cassidy, Jörmundur, and Ajihad were waiting. Once they were all there he told of the urgals spotted in the tunnels. Miranda exchanged a glance with Cassidy in the pandemonium following his announcement. Then, once order was restored, Arya and Eragon were sent to help the dwarves collapse tunnels, Jörmundur went to ready troops, and Cassidy and Orik were sent to help dig defenses. That left Miranda and Thaw alone with Ajihad.

"What are we supposed to do, sir?" Miranda asked.

"I'm going to send you two to help Cassidy and Orik with the defenses, but I wanted to talk to you first. Nasuada told me of your request."

"About the Twins?"

"Yes. I was wondering why you want them to not contact anyone outside Tronjheim."

_Because they are lying maggots who are going to get you killed and kidnap Murtagh. Not to mention they've been selling you out to Galby for a long time._ Miranda thought to herself. But, of course, she couldn't tell Ajihad that. "They aren't trustworthy. Please, just 'till after the battle?"

"I still wish to know why you think that."

"I- I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Very well. I'm afraid that there is no way to keep someone from contacting anyone else via magic, save for cutting off all magic from the person. However, if it makes you feel better, I will have someone watch them."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes. Now, you and Thaw go and join Cassidy. I'm sure your help is needed."

"Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later found Miranda, Thaw, and Cassidy working next to each other to dig a trench, then thrusting sharpened stakes in it. They worked for a long time, digging silently, thinking about the battle to come. Orik appeared a while later, along with Eragon and Saphira. He had armor for everyone, even a mini set of dragon armor for Thaw. It was too big, but not so large it would impede her movement in battle. Both Cassidy and Miranda had a leather backed chain mail tunic, greaves, bracers, and mail-backed gloves. Their hair was tied up and secured under their helmets, and their sword belts went over the tunic. Put together it made them look quite dangerous.

"You'll do," Orik decided gruffly. "We're supposed to go join 'em over there." He pointed to one of the three companies of soldiers clustered around an opening where they'd force the urgals to come up from. So they followed him to the group and waited. And waited. And waited.

At some point, Murtagh rode up on his warhorse, dressed for battle. This caused some difficulties when Orik saw him out of confinement, but Ajihad rode up soon after that and explained.

"He has my permission. Eragon, Miranda, Cassidy, the Twins are staying in Tronjheim. Relay all messages to them and they'll tell me. Likewise, I'll be sending messages to you via them." The three nodded in understanding. Then Ajihad left and they waited some more.

Arya and Ari arrived some time after that. Eragon and Arya had a small argument, Eragon wanting her to stay safe and Arya getting annoyed at being treated like "one of your human females." Then Ari laid a hand on her arm and said something in the Ancient Language, to quiet to hear.

"I'm going to sleep," Miranda finally declared. "Wake me up when its time to kill urgals." Then she lay down next to Thaw and promptly fell asleep.

Cassidy woke her later. There were grunts coming from the ground and all around them warrior were putting on helmets or drawing weapons, getting ready to fight.

"It has begun," Arya stated sadly.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was the best place to end it! On the plus side, only two chapters more after this! Then "Shur'tugal abr Voetta number dos: INSERT NAME HERE!"


	15. Battle Under Farthen Dur

This one is short too, I know. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, urgals, cameras, the old Norse language, spell-check, book club, or anything else. I do own the yellow bowl sitting in front of me, and the purple lamp. Hey, aren't those colors opposites?

* * *

Miranda's sword was stained with blood. Miranda herself wasn't much cleaner, though little of it was her own. She hacked at arms and legs, cut through flesh, stabbed through armor. Next to her Thaw was just as ferocious, making up for her rather lacking size with speed. Together they were unstoppable.

Miranda was totally focused on her opponents. She could dimly feel the presence of Eragon and Saphira on her left and Murtagh on her right at that time, for the people surrounding her constantly changed. The only thing that stayed the same was the urgals in front of her. No matter how many she killed, there were more to fill the space of their dead kinsman. She cut them down.

At the same time she was casting spells, only half aware. One word in particular seemed to continue to come out of her mouth.

"_Iss_," she said. As she did so, her sword became ice-coated, as did the urgals she touched with it. Had she truly been paying attention, she would have noticed how people were staring at her in wonder. But she wasn't. She was fighting and waiting for the Twins to contact Eragon and Arya. Durza's break in was something she did not want to miss.

The call finally came. _Eragon, Arya, Miranda, it sounds like urgals are trying to break in from underneath! We need you in Tronjheim.  
_

Eragon answered for all of them. _We're on our way._ Both Arya and Miranda hopped onto Saphira behind Eragon. She took flight, but not before having her chest armor smashed by an urgal. Thaw made short work of the creature.

Together the five of them flew up to the dragonhold. The twins had already vacated it.

"Mindless bastard spies," Miranda muttered under her breath.

"I will stay and help Saphira. You go and see what has happened below," Arya ordered. Miranda nodded quickly and grabbed a leather pad before jumping into the trough next to the Vol Turin. Eragon wasn't far behind.

_What about me?_ Thaw asked.

_Watch Arya. And if you see the Twins, kill one of 'em. Just don't get caught._

Thaw replied, but Miranda was too busy trying not to fall out of the slide to understand.

Ten dizzying minutes later, Miranda reached the bottom and scrambled out of the way, hiding in the shadows as Eragon came shooting out. He lurched about for a moment, searching his surroundings. Then the floor burst open and out stepped Durza.

There was a group of urgals with him- Kull in fact. The Shade gave them an order and they circled around Eragon and Durza. Miranda pressed herself further into the shadows.

_You take Durza, I'll deal with the Kull_, she told him with her mind. She saw him nod ever so slightly. She unsheathed her sword slowly and quietly. _Ready? Three, two, one… now._ Stealthy, she approached the first two Kull as Durza and Eragon started to fight. With her blade covered in ice once more, she attacked the urgals. The first two went down easily, unaware of her. After that it became more difficult. They all converged on her at once. Sadly, they were not as stupid as orcs, so they didn't kill each other. She deflected their attacks, but fighting in the battle earlier had tired her she didn't have Thaw with her. Her sword seemed heavier, and she was slower, and she gained more injuries.

_At least I'm not fighting the Shade_, she though to herself, wincing as another urgal found a way through her defenses, before decapitating it. She killed the last Kull and turned to Eragon, stumbling slightly. He was on his knees struggling to rise. Durza's face was transformed with fury.

"No!" Miranda cried. But there was nothing she could do. Durza's sword sliced across Eragon's back, drawing an almost inhuman scream of pain and anger from him. Blood gushed out of his back.

"That wasn't nice!" Miranda yelled at him.

"Shut up little girl, you're next."

"I am NOT a little girl!" she yelled at him. She tried to take a step toward him, but instead stumbled and fell, her legs unable to hold her weight anymore. At that moment, the Star Rose broke, and Saphira came flying down with Arya on her back. She let out a roar and a jet of flame streamed from her mouth. Durza looked up at her and began mouthing a spell. Eragon saw him through his haze of pain and found the strength to reach up and stab him through the heart, killing the Shade, then fell unconscious

The multiple pieces of the giant gem were still falling. _They'll kill us_, Miranda thought, before summoning up the last of her strength. Eragon had just saved the Varden. She wouldn't let him be killed by pieces of falling rock. Even if it was an immensely precious and beautiful rock.

"Letta." The shards of crystal stopped falling. They hovered in the air, shards of light suspended above the floor. It was beautiful, in an eerie way. But Miranda wasn't strong enought to keep them there, and the spell consumed her energy. She managed to halt the flow of magic before it killed her, then joined Eragon in unconsciousness. Her last thought was, _I wish I'd had a camera._

* * *

Iss means "ice" in Old Norse. Because I couldn't find it in the Ancient Language, and supposedly that's what Paolini used, so...

Only one more chapter!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Epilogue

Well, I've done it. I'm very proud of myself, I finally finished it. I'd like to thank mirima14 first and foremost-this is all for you. Here you go. Also, thanks to Padawan Aikanaro, Nicci Death'sMistress, AdurnaBrisingr, Snow leopard freak, Mysterystar of DawnPack, Azelia, Future Aviator, and whoever else I may have missed, this isn't everyone. Thanks all for the wonderful reviews. Please keep reading through the next installment!

And so, without further ado, here is the epilogue of Shur'tugal abr Voetta.

* * *

There was light everywhere, blinding, white light. Miranda blinked and winced as the brightness made her head pound. She was lying in a hospital bed and there was an IV hooked up to her arm. She was obviously back in her own world.

There was a doctor standing at the foot of her bed holding a clipboard. "Good to see you're awake," he said cheerfully. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a dragon. Where am I? What happened?"

"No dragons. There was a fire at your school, a gas pipe exploded. The ceiling caved in on you. We got you here as soon as possible. You have a fractured wrist, broken leg, a concussion, a broken rib, and numerous cuts and bruises. You're healing up quite nicely though. You should be totally fine in about, oh, a month."

"A month?!"

"Yes. Oh, and you have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" Unable to speak, Miranda nodded.

The doctor left and a few minutes later a man walked in. He was wearing an old tweed coat and walked hunched over, leaning heavily on a cane. Once the door was closed, however, he stood up straight and leaned the cane against the wall.

"Hello again, Miranda. I really didn't expect to see you again. This is a strange place to meet."

"Master?! What are you doing here? How did I get here? Where the heck is here?"

"Relax," he said, sounding slightly amused. "First, I'm here because you're here. I needed to talk to you, and this is where you are, so I'm here. Second, I have no Idea where "here" is besides this hospital. I do know, however, that this is all happening in your subconscious mind while you're being healed."

"Wait, you mean I'm dreaming?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Oh. Okay. That makes me feel better. So, you said you had something to tell me?"

"Yes. First, congratulations on the victory. Second, go with Eragon to the elves. You need the training. Third, be careful. Everyone is not who they seem. You are important, Iceblade. Make sure you follow the right path." He began to fade.

"Wait, Iceblade? What? What destiny? What are you talking about? Quit talking like I'm in some over-dramatic adventure story!"

"Follow your destiny, Miranda Iceblade." Then he was gone, leaving nothing but a big white room full of beeping machinery.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No! I'll tell you when she wakes up. Now shop talking!"

A whispered conversation woke Miranda. She recognized Cassidy's voice, and Angela's. Cassidy seemed really hyper. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Finally! You've been asleep for FOREVER!"

"It hasn't been forever. It's only been a day," Angela informed her. "Go make yourself useful and tell Murtagh and everyone that she's up." Cassidy skipped out of the room and Angela turned to Miranda. "How do you feel?"

"A day?"

"About. How do you feel?"

Miranda shrugged. "Not bad. I've been better."

"I'd expect so. Trying to stop the entire crystal from falling. You could have killed yourself!"

Angela looked like she was going to say more but at that moment Cassidy burst into the room, followed at a more leisurely pace by Ari, Murtagh, and Thaw.

"Oh, look! I have a welcoming committee. How lovely."

"Thanks, Darth Sarcasm. I love you too," Cassidy snorted.

"Who's Darth Sarcasm now?" Miranda retorted.

"No, really, I do love you. Gotta fly now, urgals to kill! See ya!" With that she ran out of the room. Bewildered, Miranda turned to the remains of her committee.

"What's with her?"

_She's happy because you were the one who spent the last day in bed and she was mostly unharmed_, Thaw answered.

_Oh, thanks, that explains it._ Ari stepped up.

"You fought well, Miranda. Thank you for not dying." Then she left, leaving Miranda to wonder if she meant it of she was joking. You never could tell with elves.

"Well, I have to go check on Eragon. Be good, don't get up," Angela ordered before leaving the room.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then Miranda asked the question that had been bugging he. "What's up with the Iceblade thing?"

"It's what everyone is calling you. Eragon is Shadeslayer." Murtagh's voice was cold.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied stiffly.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz-" He cut her off.

"You could have died!"

"What's wrong with you? It was a battle of course I could have died. Just like you, Cassidy, Eragon, everyone."

"No! It wasn't that, I know you can fight. It was the bloody magic!"

Miranda was bewildered. She had never seen Murtagh loose his control, he was always calm. Well, except when fighting Eragon. But they were brothers, they were supposed to fight.

"But I didn't die. So what's the fuss?"

Murtagh slumped down on the bed. "When they found Eragon, he was unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Arya was on Saphira, barely awake, drained from breading and lowering the Istalri Milthrim. And you were lying in the shadows, near a couple of dead Kull, barely breathing… you looked dead."

"Dang. I hate being the damsel in distress. And I'm fine. Not dead. Anyways, Thaw wasn't dead, so I was obviously still alive."

"No one knew where Thaw was. Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you. That would've been terrible…" His voice trailed off. Then he stood suddenly. "I should go."

"Please don't." There was so little time left until he was gone. She didn't want to fight with him

"I have to. I'll come back, I promise, but right now I have to go join Cassidy in the tunnels."

Miranda sighed quietly. "Alright. Just, stay safe."

He replied with one of his rare smiles. "Of course, Lady Iceblade."

"Don't call me that." She smiled thought. "I'll see you later." He nodded and left.

_I'm gonna miss him_, She thought to herself.

_You liiiike him_, Thaw sang from where she was sitting at the foot of the bed, though she was too large to comfortably fit.

_Well, yeah, he's a nice guy. And a wicked swordsman._

_Mmm-hmmm._

_What?_

_Oh, nothing. Nothing at all._

_Sure… _Miranda slumped back in her bed. She had survived her first battle. She was a Rider. And soon she would see the elves.

From the room next to her she felt Oromis's presence, talking to Eragon, telling him how he needed to see the elves. Soon he would leave, and Eragon would wake up, finding himself scarred, seemingly for life. Tentatively at first, then more assuredly, she reached out to touch the elf's mind.

_Master Oromis? I'm coming too._

**FIN**

* * *

Well, that's Part I. Please, please, please review. Thanks for sticking with me so far. I hope you liked it. And, of course, as always, review please!!!


	17. One Last Author Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

One more note, everyone. Then I'll post chapter one of part two.

First off, thanks. Thanks to all my reviewers, thanks to the people who favorited this story, and thanks to the people who have this on their alert list. This wouldn't have happened without you and I hope you will continue reading.

Second, yes, I will be posting part two. It's called "Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Changing Winds". It will follow Eldest, and I will do what I can to update as often as possible, but you know how often that works out.

And I'm changing the name of this story to "Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Clear Skies" so don't let the name fool you.

Thank you everyone!

-Jedi totallyNsane

Oh, and for those of you interested, I'm posting a Star Wars fanfiction entitled "Hand of the Jedi: Shadow Academy". Please read it.


End file.
